You've Always Been There
by pinkpeacelimegreen
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls meet up with their rival counterparts the Rowdyruff Boys. Will they continue to hate each other or will something more happen? Horrible summary, probably better story. WARNING: Some chapters may contain inappropriate material. You'll be informed of this in A/Ns of where to skip if you're offended by this stuff. Other than that mature audiences only please!
1. Chapter 1 - The Rowdyruff Boys!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, or any other characters related to ****_The Powerpuff Girls _****TV series.**

**RATE: Rated M for language and content. Rating may change in later chapters.**

_**CHAPTER 1: THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS?!**_

**A/N: IMPORTANT! The PPGs and RRBs have their superpowers and what not, but they look like normal teenagers! It is also several years in the future from the original show and they are about 14 or 15ish as freshman in highschool.**

"And that there, ladies and gentlemen, is a perfect example of yet another failed test by the one and only, Buttercup Utonium!" Buttercup, the toughest fighter, yelled while walking out of algebra class. Her jet black hair now goes a little past midback. She is currently wearing a pair of black super skinny jeans, a green laced cami with a low cut black shirt overtop with green accents, and dark green Converse high-high tops.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Why are you so proud of failing?" Blossom, the commander and the leader, still has lucious and vibrant flowing auburn hair. It reaches just past her ass and on top of it all she still sports a red bow. It is not the same one from her younger years, but rather a more conservative one that she pins off to the side. She is wearing pink skinny jeans, a pink tanktop with a see through white halter over it, and pink flip flops.

"Hey, I'm just saying it like it is! Not my fault the teachers make it almost impossible to pass their tests!" Buttercup grumbled.

"Well maybe if you'd actually take the time to study the-"

"Okay, enough! So what if Buttercup doesn't study or pass every test? Let's stop bickering about it," Bubbles, the joy and the laughter, and often times the peacekeeper said. She keeps her liquid sunshine blonde hair in its usual pigtails, but now a little lower on her head. Her hair now reaches about to her elbows, in pigtails. Bubbles is wearing blue jean capris, a baby blue top that hangs off one shoulder with a white tank top underneath, and black ballet flats.

"Fine," Blossom and Buttercup mumbled. The girls made their way down the hallway and to their lockers, but weren't expecting to find what, or better yet who, waiting there for them.

"The Rowdyruff Boys?!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Well, well, well. It's good to see you too, Red. I'm suprised you remember us," Brick, the cocky leader said with a smirk. His red hair was still long but he had it pulled back into a pony tail, minus his feathery bangs. He is wearing black cargo pants, a baggy red pull over hoodie, black Converse and of course his red hat which was on backwards as usual and allowed his bangs to poke through.

"Of course we'd remember the twerps we had to practically follow around almost every day to keep them out of trouble," Buttercup growled.

"Fesity one, isn't she? I like it," Butch said and winked at her. His hair was slicked up in it's usual spiky do. Like Brick, he is wearing black cargo pants except Butch has wallet chains attached. He is wearing a deep green t-shirt that shows off his abs and black and green DCs.

Bubbles said nothing and just looked at Boomer. Their eyes met and they rolled them at their siblings. Unknown to their red and green siblings, the two blues had made an unspoken truce and didn't have the same fire and hatred towards each other. Boomer was wearing blue jeans, a long sleeve white shirt with a pull over short sleeved blue hoodie that had a black stripe going across it like the traditional Rowdyruff clothes along with blue Vans. His blonde hair that was nearly identical to Bubble's in color was grown out a bit more but still had that Boomer quality to it.

Blossom glared at Brick. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

'Uh, what does it look like, Red? Going to school?" Brick replied with a voice that made him sound dumb.

"She knows that dipshit, but what she means is why are you here. You're not exactly the school type," Buttercup said, agitated.

Brick narrowed his eyes at Buttercup before turning back to Blossom and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we're here to see you guys," he said with another smirk.

The girls turned to their lockers to get their stuff to go home, brushing off Brick's comment. Bubbles was putting her books in her bag when a slight movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned her head and saw Boomer holding out a small piece of paper toward her. Bubbles snatched it and quickly pocketed it so her sisters wouldn't notice. Boomer stepped back over to where his brothers were and acted like nothing happened.

"Let's go!" Blossom barked and took off into the air, not before glaring at Brick one last time. Buttercup totally ignored Butch and Bubbles gave Boomer a small smile before taking off and joining their sister in the sky. The boys stood there for a moment and watched their retreating streaks of color.

"You'd think they'd just get over it by now..." Brick mumbled and took to the sky with his brothers following behind him.

**A/N: I appologize for this being a bit on the short side, but don't worry there's more to come. Review and let me know what you think so far and if you have any suggestions or comments on what you'd like to see happen in the future. I also appologize if I don't get around to updating this often; I'll try my best to remember.**


	2. Chapter 2 - This Moment

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, or any other characters related to _The Powerpuff Girls _TV series.

RATE: Rated M for language and content.

CHAPTER 2: THIS MOMENT

When the girls got home, Bubbles went straight to her room and shut the door behind her. She reached into her pocket to fish out the small paper that Boomer had given her. She unfolded it to find his number written there with the words _Text me? _below. Bubbles grabbed her phone and sent him a quick message.

_Hi Boomer. It's Bubbles._

A minute later she got his reply.

_Meet me the park right now plz._

_Is this a trap? _she thought. _Could Boomer's brothers know that I don't hate him and they're using him as a way to get to me and me sisters?_ Bubbles brushed away the thought and opened her window. She raced out, her baby blue streak behind her, and landed in the park. There wasn't any sign of Boomer. She got another text.

_Nxt 2 u. Look up._

The only thing next to her was a tree. She looked up and sure enough there sat Boomer looking down at her. He gave her a small smile and motioned for her to come up. Bubbles flew up and sat next to him.

"Sorry, it's better being up here away from prying eyes, namly our siblings, because you know, they don't know we don't exactly hate each other and they don't need to be finding that out," he said.

"Yeah," she giggled. "So why did you want me to meet you here?"

"I thought perhaps if you wanted to once in a while just the two of us could hang out and talk about whatever. You know, tell each other things we'd rather not tell our siblings or just blow off steam," he said and blushed slightly.

"I like that idea," she replied and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Glad you do. I have some things to get off my chest."

"Oh? Mind to share?" she asked.

"Don't you think the fight between our siblings is getting old? Why can't they just set their differences aside and call a truce or something? They don't have to be all buddy buddy or have a realtionship or shit like that. Just get along, you know what I mean?" Boomer ranted.

"I feel exactly the same," Bubbles said. "The way things seem to work, one day they'll be hating each other, the next they'll be in love." She quickly clapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry that was out of line..."

"It's okay," he said. "I've thought the exact same thing." He inched closer to her. "It's already happening to at least one of us." He closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Bubbles was in shock at first but then gave in and kissed back. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, wanting to savor the moment and never let go. They broke apart for air.

"I always imagined what it would be like to kiss you, but imagining can't possibly compare to the real thing." Bubbles reached down and intertwined her fingers with his. He looked away. "What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"This was a mistake," he admitted. "I shouldn't have let you know I had feelings for you. We can't be together." Boomer tried to take his hand back but her grip tightened.

"No, Boomer," she said gently. "It wasn't a mistake. I've always kind of known. And what's your reasoning for us not being able to be together? Our pain in the ass siblings?" He nodded. "You know what? I don't care what they think. They don't have to know."

"But what about during fights?" he asked. "They're going to notice if we're not fighting each other or barely putting any effort into it."

"Tell you what. Fight me. I can take it." Boomer started to protest but Bubbles cut him off. "During a fight we could fly up into the clouds and stay up there for a while. They'll be too busy and won't notice our absense of a few minutes. Then when we think we should go back I'll fall and hit the ground to make it look like we were fighting."

Boomer sat there. "That's actually not a bad idea. And if the fights not over yet then we fight for real?"

"Yeah," she said, "but maybe you could go a little easier on me." She winked at him.

"Maybe," he said and kissed her again.

She began to sing softly. "**_One day when the light is glowing, I'll be in my catle golden, but until the gates are open, I just wanna feel this moment..._**"

He hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Me too, but I should get back before Brick and Butch start wondering where I disappeared to." He kissed her lightly and pulled back to look at her again. "Text ,me later," he said and flew off, his dark blue streak trailing behind him.

She smiled at the retreating color and then flew back towards her house.

**A/N: I do NOT own the rights to ****_Feel This Moment _****by Pitbull feat. Christina Aguilera! Sorry for the short chapter but please review. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. And if you're a fan of BrickxBlossom or ButchxButtercup don't worry there will be chapters will them later on.**


	3. Chapter 3 - C'mon

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, or any other characters related to ****_The Powerpuff Girls _****TV series.**

**RATE: Rated M for language and content**.

**CHAPTER 3: C'MON**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Hope you like what's next!**

The Rowdyruff Boys were walking past an open door of the auditoruim of the school when someone's voice caught their attention.

"Okay I'll do vocals and guitar, Bubbles you do drums, and Blossom synthesiser? Sound good?" Buttercup's voiced drifted out into the hallway.

"Eww, it's those sissies," Butch said looking disgusted. "Let's get out of here."

"Now hold on, Butch," Brick said, stopping him. "I give the orders around here and you know it. That aside, aren't you curious to see what they're up to?"

"Fine..." Butch grumbled.

The boys snuck inside and sat in the balcony where they were cloaked by the shadows and watched the three Puffs on stage.

Bubbles hit her drumsticks together and started counting off. "One, two, one, two, three, four!"

**A/N: I do NOT own the rights to this song!**

_**C'mon by Ke$ha**_

_Italiczied - Buttercup_

**Bold - All**

_Saw you leaning against that record machine  
Saw the name of your band written on the marquee  
It's a full moon tonight so we getting rowdy  
Yeah we getting rowdy, g-g-getting rowdy  
Feeling like I'm a high schoo__**ler**__  
Sipping on a warm wine coo__**ler**__  
__**Hot**__ 'cause the party __**don't stop**__  
I'm in a __**crop top**__  
Like I'm working at hoo__**ters**__  
We been keeping it P__**G**__  
But I wanna get a little fris__**ky**__  
__**Come gimme some of that yum, like a lollipop**__  
__**Let me set you free**___

"Wow, they're really good..." Boomer commented. Butch sat their with his arms crossed, rolled his eyes, and stuck out his tongue.

_**C'mon 'cause I know what I like**_  
_**And you're looking just like my type**_  
_**Let's go for it just for tonight**_  
_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon**_  
_**Now don't even try to deny**_  
_**We're both going home satisfied**_  
_**Let's go for it just for tonight**_  
_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon**_

The Ruffs eyes went wide at the lyrics. Brick and Boomer blushed slightly.

_Write our names on the wall in the back of the bar_  
_Steal some bubblegum from the corner Meximart_  
_Yeah, we laughing like kids causing trouble in the dark_  
_Causing trouble in the dark, t-t-trouble in the dark_  
_Feeling like a saber-toothed ti__**ger**__  
Sipping on a warm budwei__**ser**__  
__**Touch me and give me that rush  
Better pack a toothbrush**__  
Gonna pull an all-nighter  
We been keeping it ko__**sher**__  
But I wanna get it on for __**sure**__  
__**Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop  
**_**_Baby don't be scared_**

_**C'mon 'cause I know what I like**_  
_**And you're looking just like my type**_  
_**Let's go for it just for tonight**_  
_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon**_  
_**Now don't even try to deny**_  
_**We're both going home satisfied**_  
_**Let's go for it just for tonight**_  
_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon**_

"Do you think they're singing about us?" Boomer whispered to Brick. Brick just shrugged with a look of disbelief on his face.

**_I don't wanna _**_go to sleep  
I wanna stay up all night  
I wanna just screw around  
__**I don't wanna**__think about  
What's gonna be after this  
I wanna just live right now  
__**I don't wanna go to sleep  
I wanna stay up all night  
I wanna just screw around  
I don't wanna think about  
What's gonna be after this  
I wanna just live right now**_

(Bubbles: C'mon...)

_**C'mon 'cause I know what I like**_ (Woah)_  
_**_And you're looking just like my type _**(Woah)_  
_**_Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Now don't even try to deny _**(Woah)_  
_**_We're both going home satisfied _**(Woah)_  
_**_Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_**

"Wow... That was incredible..." Boomer breathed.

"Yeah, I had no idea they could sing like that. What do you think Butch?" Brick asked.

Butch remained silent and Brick slapped him upside the head. "Oww!" he hissed. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Shh! You'll blow our cover!" Brick whispered back angerily.

"Too late."

Brick and Butch turned to see a very pissed Blossom and Buttercup hovering before them.

"What the hell do you think you're do spying on us when we're rehearsing?!" Blossom yelled.

"Hey, chill out, Red. We were walking by and got curious. What are you so mad about?" Brick replied.

"The fact that we don't need people listening in on us when it's no where near good!"

Brick and Boomer started laughing which made Buttercup even more pissed.

"What's so funny?!" she demanded.

"You guys," Brick said and was about to get hit by Blossom. "Wait don't hit me! You said that your song was no where near good? That's complete bullshit! I thought it was really good. I liked it."

Blossom and Buttercup's faced softened a bit. "What?" they asked confused.

"Yeah," Boomer said. "It was really good. I liked it a lot. I had no idea you guys sounded that good."

Blossom and Buttercup stayed silent at this unexpected praise. Bubbles spoke up. "Thanks guys, but I'd also like to hear what Mr. I'm-too-good-for-this has to say." She motioned at Butch.

Everyone turned to stare at him. He sighed. "It was a lot better than I expected."

"Yeah, and that's about the best you'll get from him," Brick said. "Sorry to disrupt you girls. We'll be going now."

The Rowdyruff Boys left and Blossom turned to Bubbles. "Did you know they were in here?" Bubbles nodded. "Then why wouldn't you say anything?!"

"Maybe because we were in the middle of rehearsing? Besides we can't control who watches us when we perform. They were just curious, and guess what? Our 'worst enemies' liked it."

An explosion was heard in the distance. "What was that?!" Blossom screamed.

"I don't know but we should go find out," Bubbles said.

"If it's those stupid Rowdyruff Boys causing trouble they are in for the worst ass whooping of their sorry lives!" Buttercup snarled.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry if the part with the song was confusing but I thought it was easier doing it that way then writing who sings what every other line. Again I do NOT own the rights of ****_C'mon _****by Ke$ha! And sorry if there's any errors. Anyway please review, and I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Gone

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, or any other characters related to ****_The Powerpuff Girls _****TV series.**

**RATE: Rated M for language and content.**

**CHAPTER 4: GONE**

The girls flew outside and looked for the source of the noise. They could see smoke rising in the direction of their house.

"It can't be..." Blossom breathed. "Come on, girls!" The Puffs took off in the direction of their house, and when they got there, their mouths fell open at what they saw.

"Everything's..." Bubbles started.

"Gone..." Buttercup finished.

"The Professor!" Blossom yelled and looked around for him. "No! It can't be!" Blossom flew back to her sisters and began to cry. Bubbles joined in and Buttercup stood there in shock.

Bubbles pulled out her phone and texted Boomer.

_Boomer! Get your brothers and come over to my house rite now! Don't ask y just plz come!_

He replied shortly.

_OK b rite there!_

Boomer went to get Brick and Butch. "Hey we have to go. Bubbles texted me. Something's wrong and I don't know what but it sounded urgent."

"Why do we have to help them?" Butch asked.

"Since when do they ask for our help with anything? Hmm, I don't know. Never. I think we can do them a favor for once. Let's go," Boomer said and took off with Brick and Butch close behind.

"Holy shit..." Brick said. None of the Ruffs could believe their eyes.

"Boomer!" Bubbles called and ran over to him. He automatically hugged her as she cried into his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know!" she cried. "Shortly after you guys left we heard an explosion and when we got here we found our whole house blown up and the Professor..." Bubbles couldn't bring herself to say it and began to cry harder.

Brick walked over to Blossom. "I'm sorry, Red." Any signs of the hate she had for him were gone as she hugged him and cried. He gently stroked her head. "It'll be okay," he soothed.

Butch went over to where Buttercup was standing and looking at the ground. She wasn't crying, but he could tell she was just as upset as her sisters. "Come here," he said gently and pulled her into a hug. Normally she'd tried to beat him up for so much as looking at her, but now she didn't heistate and hugged him back.

"Thanks for coming..." Buttercup whispered. Butch gave her a small, sympathetic smile.

"What are we going to do?" Blossom asked. "We have no where to stay, no clothes, no one to take care of us. Everything's gone."

Brick looked at his brothers and they both nodded at him. "If you want you can come stay with us at Mojo's old place."

"What happened to Mojo?" Bubbles asked.

"Been in jail for a while so we kind of took over his pad," Boomer said.

"How's it going to work if we did stay with you guys?" Blossom asked Brick.

"Well since your clothes kind of all disinegrated you could borrow something from us for tonight and tomorrow we can get you some new ones," he suggested.

"Where would we sleep?" Buttercup asked.

"Uhh," Brick began looking a little awkward, "we kind of weren't planning on anything like this happening ever and there's only three bedrooms so take your best guess."

"We each have to sleep with you guys?!" Buttercup yelled.

"What other choice do we have right now, Buttercup?" Blossom asked her. "Just as long as they don't try anything." She gave Brick a small glare.

"Hey, what kind of pathethic lowlife do you take me for?!" he retorted. Everyone snickered except Brick and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't you get any ideas," Buttercup warned and punched Butch in the chest.

"Ow! Hey what did I do?" he asked and glared at her.

"Nothing," she replied, "yet." He was about to reply when she whispered in his ear, "Try something and I might beat your ass, but it doesn't mean I'll tell them." She gestured to their siblings and then winked at him. Butch's eyes widened.

"Hey love birds!" Brick called. "Stop flirting and let's go!"

Butch turned to Brick. "We're not love birds and we were not flirting!" Bubbles and Boomer exchanged a look.

"And the Ruffs keep falling for the Puffs," Boomer whispered to Bubbles.

She giggled. "See? Told you they'd hate each other one day but be in love the next. I thought Brick would be before Butch."

"Oh he already likes Blossom. I can tell by the way he looks at her. He's just better at hiding it."

"Uh huh. Look down a little more," she said. Boomer looked down and burst out laughing along with Bubbles.

"What are you two laughing about?" Butch asked.

Bubbles leaned over and whispered to him. "Brick likes Blossom."

"How can you tell?" he whispered back.

"Look down." He did and he eyes went big again before he too started laughing and fell on the ground.

Brick rolled his eyes and took off with Blossom close behind.

"Come on, we should go too," Boomer said and looked down at Butch. "You going to make it?"

"Give me a minute," Butch replied between laughs.

"See you at Mojo's." Boomer and Bubbles also took to the sky leaving Buttercup with Butch.

She rolled her eyes. "I guess we're doing this the hard way." She picked up Butch, threw him over her shoulder and took off after the blue streaks of light.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter will be up soon! Sorry if I can't get it done tomorrow because I might be busy all day but I will try to get it up as soon as I can. I apologize for any errors!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Brick and Blossom

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, or any other characters related to ****_The Powerpuff Girls _****TV series.**

**RATE: Rated M for language and content.**

**CHAPTER 5: BRICK AND BLOSSOM**

Brick and Blossom were the first to get to Mojo's old place. He opened the door and motioned for her to go inside.

"Welcome 'home'," he joked.

Blossom stepped inside and was geniunely impressed. "Wow, it's a lot-"

"Nicer than you'd thought it'd be?" Brick guessed. She nodded. "Well since the monkey left we decided to fix it up and make it more, how should I put this, functional? The way he had it was awful." Brick made a face.

Blossom laughed. "So do I get a tour of the place?"

"Haven't you been here enough times to kick Mojo's ass?" Brick asked.

"Yeah but I haven't been here since you changed it," she said.

"Okay, I'm starting to see why you think of me as pathetic, but not as a lowlife." Brick mumbled. "Anywhere in particular you'd like to start?"

'You can just start here." Blossom motioned to what she assumed was a living room.

"Okay. This here is obviously the living room." Brick said. The room had two black leather couches and a 65 inch flat screen with several video game systems below on the floor.

"Wait. Did you steal all this stuff?" Blossom asked accusingly.

Brick shrugged. "You tell me," he said and walked over to a different room. "Kitchen." Blossom looked at him. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Who usually does the cooking out of the three of you?"

"Boomer most of the time, but once in a while I do."

She smiled. "What about Butch?"

Brick looked at her like she was crazy. "You really expect to find someone like him in the kicthen? Last time he even tried to make anything he almost burned the place down."

Blossom laughed and looked down the hallway towards a closed door. "What's that?" she asked.

"Open it," he said.

She did and there was a staircase leading to this basement. "Isn't this Mojo's lab?"

"Not anymore. Go look."

Blossom floated down the stairs and looked around. There were two doors on the right and one on the left. She opened the closest one on the right and looked inside. "Very nice," she complimented. Inside was a gym and be the looks of it Butch probably lived in it most of the time. She closed the door and moved onto the next. It was a training room like the one the Professor had that simulated different situations. Blossom was surprised. "Why do you have one of these?" she asked.

"To train," he said but continued when Blossom gave him an 'I-know-that-already-Captian-Obvious' glare. "We used to use it to get stronger and defeat you guys, but when we started realizing we didn't really want to defeat you we started using it for blowing off steam or having fun beating up something."

"When did you guys stop wanting to defeat us?" Blossom asked, actually curious.

"Umm," Brick blushed a little, "about a year or two ago I think."

Blossom noticed his blush. "Huh. And why didn't you want to kick our asses?"

Brick blushed more. "Uh, because...because..."

Blossom leaned up and kissed him. Brick heisitated for a second but then kissed right back. She pulled back first. "Is that why?" she asked.

"Yes," Brick said, sounding defeated. "We started realizing we had feelings for you and we didn't want to hurt you."

"Really? All of you? Or did you, being the leader, say 'Let's stop trying to defeat them just because.' ?" she asked him skeptically.

"Yeah, I think Boomer was first to start liking Bubbles. Then I think I was next for you. But who knows when Butch fell for BC. He's always good at keeping things hidden."

"Butch actually likes her?" Blossom raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Hardcore has actual feelings?"

"He does. I've been around him for how many years now. He's usually just stubborn and won't admit to most things, like liking your sister for example. Only reason I know he does is not because he said anything but because I started noticing that he'd act differently around her, like more gentle and caring. Today just kind of confirmed all that when he wasn't reluctant to hugging her."

"I see. Let's continue this conversation later, shall we?" Brick nodded and followed her to the only room left downstairs. Blossom opened the door. "Holy shit..." Inside was an even bigger TV than upstairs. There was a black leather wrap-around couch that took up almost two whole walls. On both sides of the TV were shelves that were filled with DVD after DVD. "There's got to be thousands of movies here..." she breathed.

"Uh, last I knew I think it's around three thousand," Brick said. "We watch movies down here, as you can tell. There's hidden surround sound, and the whole room is sound proof so you can't hear it everywhere. The TV we have upstairs is mainly for video games."

"I could get used to this." Blossom looked at Brick and smiled. She reached for his hand and took it.

"I think the only thing you have left to see really is the second floor. Shall we?" he asked and she nodded. They floated up the stairs and through a hallway that had a dark room. "Bathroom and laundry room," he said and kept going.

The hallway up stairs had two rooms on either side and one opposite the stairs. "No bathroom up here?" she asked.

"We each have our own," he said. "My rooms the one at the end."

She walked past the other two open doors. One was blue and one was green. "I know it's obvious which room belongs to either or your brothers because of the colors, but even without the color I can tell which one is Butch's room. It looks like a tornado went through there."

Brick chuckled. "Yeah you'll start to learn where he's been by the path of destruction that usually follows."

Blossom giggled and walked into Brick's room. The room was painted red and had a black carpet, as his brother's rooms also did. He had a king sized bed with blood red sheets, a night stand, a couple dressers, a desk, and a bookshelf filled with novels. Blossom walked over to the bookshelf. "You read?" she asked.

"Yeah what do you think I do?" Brick asked and then wished he shouldn't have. Blossom was giving him a look that meant she thought he did something dirty when he was alone. "Okay, let's not go there," he said. Blossom kept looking at him as if asking 'Do you do the other thing?' He sighed. "Okay, fine. Reading isn't the only thing I do, neither is jacking off. Moving on..."

Blssom laughed and punched him playfully. "And so the truth comes out," she said. She walked over to where there were two doors. One was a walk in the closet and the other the bathroom. "Very nice," she said and looked around again. "This isn't bad at all. Clean, spacious, books. I like it."

"Glad you do," he said and walked over to one of the dressers. He pulled out a red shirt and black shorts and held them up to her. She was about to take them when he motioned for her to wait a moment. Brick ripped the sleeves off the shirt and some from the bottom to make it more her size. He did the same to the shorts by ripping some off the bottom. "There you go. Go get changed and give me your other clothes after so I can get them washed for you for tomorrow."

She took the modified outfit. "Why'd you wreck some of your clothes? They would have been just fine without you ripping them."

"It's only a shirt and shorts, Red. Not like I don't have anymore. I just thought you'd be more comfortable if you didn't feel like you were sleeping in something ten sizes too big. You can keep them by the way." He walked over to his nightstand. He grabbed the book off it and sat on the floor to read.

"Can I get a quick shower?" she asked him.

"Do what you want," he said and went back to reading.

She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Blossom didn't lock it. She stripped off her old clothes and wrapped a towel around herself. She opened the door again and threw the old ones out and at Brick. "Think fast!" she yelled. He lazily held one hand up and caught them. Blossom shut the door again and this time locked it.

She showered, brushed out her hair, and threw it up into a messy bun. She grabbed the make-shift clothes and put them on. _Not bad..._ she thought. Both the shirt and shorts were shorter than they had been in their previous state, but not too short. Blossom decided to tease him a bit by rolling the shirt up more and using another hair tie to keep it up. She opened the door and walked out.

"Very nice," he said. "But you didn't have to roll the shirt up more." He looked at her stomach. "You have your belly button pierced?" he asked.

She looked down and laughed. "Yeah I kind of forgot about that." Blossom started to take it out.

"No, leave it in," Brick said. "It looks nice on you." She blushed. "You want to get some rest?" he asked. She nodded and floated to his bed and got in. "Umm, are you sure you're going to be comfortable sleeping in the same bed as me?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said.

"Okay," he said. "I'll be back." He walked into the bathroom to change and came back out in something similar to what she was wearing, only not ripped. "Door shut?" he asked.

"Sure but if our siblings ask questions tomorrow I'm blaming you."

He shut the door. "Fair enough." He turned off the lights and floated to the other side of his bed and got in. "Night."

"Good night," she mumbled. A few minutes later and she was asleep.

Brick couldn't sleep for a while and became concerned when he heard Blossom crying softly. He thought she was still awake so he whispered, "Hey, are you okay, Red?" No response. He moved over to where she was and realized she was still asleep. _Maybe she's having a nightmare about what happened today? _he thought. Brick scooted up behind her and wrapped his arms around her midsection. He lightly stroked her head. "It'll be okay," he whipered. "I promise you that whatever happens, everything will be okay." Her crying slowly resided and Brick didn't want to move and disturb her. _Hopefully she won't kill me for this tomorrw..._ he thought and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked. I'll be doing chapters focused around the Blues and Greens next and it will take place on this same day. I'm probably not going to go through the house again detail for detail, so they'll be shorter than this. Please review and I apologize for any errors. I will try to get another chapter up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Butch and Buttercup

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, or any other characters related to ****_The Powerpuff Girls _****TV series.**

**RATE: Rated MA for language and ****CONTENT****.**

**CHAPTER 6: BUTCH AND BUTTERCUP**

**A/N: Upcoming might get, umm inappropriate. If you don't like that stuff, I'll have an A/N telling you to skip and I'll have another when it's okay to read it again. ****THIS CHAPTER IS RATED MA.**** Don't say I didn't warn you. Also, I'm a little nervous about posting this chapter because I don't know what kind of feedback I'm going to receive. If I get too much negative I'm not going to include detailed descriptions in future chapters and I will edit this one to remove the MA content.**

Buttercup walked down the stairs of what would for now be considered her new home. She opened the first door on her right and noticed it was a gym. In the center was a boxing ring. "I challenge you. Right here, right now," she said to Butch.

"Oh, really? You think you'll be able to beat me? Challenge accepted. But wait a minute. We need better clothes to fight in than jeans. Be right back!" He few off with his dark green streak behind him. A minute later he was back and wearing shorts and a tank top. He handed another pair of shorts and a shirt to her. "Here. Sorry if they're big on you. There's a place to change through there." Butch motioned to a door in the corner.

Buttercup walked in and locked the door behind her. _Screw wearing the shirt. That's what sports bras are for. _she thought. She took off her jeans and put on Butch's shorts. They went to her knees. "This isn't going to work," she said aloud and ripped the shorts to about mid thigh. Buttercup walked back out.

"Umm, I gave you a shirt didn't I?" Butch asked confused.

"Yeah but it just wasn't working for me," she said with fake exasperation in her voice.

"I see you modified my shorts," he said.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I'm not fighting in something that goes to my knees."

"It's fine; you keep them." He walked over to the ring and she followed. "Ready?" he asked and smirked.

"Ready for what? Me to kick your ass? Yes, thank you. Go!"

"Oh, it is on!" he said and lunged at her.

Buttercup side stepped at the last second and as he flew by grabbed him and put him in a head lock. "Give up?" she asked.

"Not in your lifetime!" Butch broke free and grabbed her arms to try to put them behind her back. She pretended to be helpless but threw him over her head and to the ground.

Buttercup jumped on top of him and pinned him. "Give up now?"

"Nope." He flipped her over so that she was the one pinned. The two wrestled for a while longer and he had her pinned again at the end.

"Okay, I give up! We're too evenly matched." She tried getting up. "Get off me, you fat ass."

"Hey, I'm not fat!" he prostested.

"I know I was just messing with you," she said. "But seriously, get off me."

"Hmm, let me think. No."

Buttercup started to get agitated. "Why not? Don't start this arguement with me because that's one fight you're not going to win."

He leaned towards her. "I always win."

She was about to protest but was cut off when he pressed his lips to hers. She struggled beneath him but gave up after it was proving useless and kissed back. Buttercup wrapped her arms around him and brought him closer to her. They broke apart for air. "What was that for?" she asked. "I thought you hated me."

"I did, but that was back when we were five. As the years when on I began to watch you more closely, especially in battle. I realized we're practically the same and that no one would ever understand me better than you. We are counterparts after all, you know." He looked into her eyes. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you that and to be able to kiss you. You wouldn't know how hard it was not to tell you on one of the so many chances I've had."

"I know what it's like," she said quietly and looked away.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I've spent years thinking about you and how much I want to be with you. I always thought you hated me so I never said anything. I never even told my sisters that I liked you because we were suppose to be enemies." A couple tears rolled down her cheeks.

He lightly brushed them away. "Hey, don't cry. Why are you crying?"

"I'm thinking about all those years we wasted never telling each other the truth."

"It's okay," he said and brushed away a couple more tears. "Don't cry over a few years we wasted. We've got the rest of our lives to be happy and be together."

"What are you saying?" she whispered.

"I'm saying that I want to be with you," Butch said. "I want to be with you for as long as I can and never let you go." He noticed she was crying even harder. "Hey, stop crying. I hate seeing you cry. What's wrong now?"

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." she whispered. "But I'm also afraid."

"Afraid of what?" he asked gently.

"Afraid of what our siblings would think, but more so I'm afraid to loose you."

He chuckled. "You're worried about what our siblings would think? If I know my brothers, they're not going to care as long as I'm happy. As for your sisters, I can't say for certain but if they had a problem with it Brick and Boomer could talk to them about it and try to work things out." His face turned serious. "As for the losing each other part, I'm afraid too. But don't worry." His fingers reached down and intertwined with hers. "I promise you that I'm never going to let that happen. You know why?"

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because I love you too much to sit there and watch you suffer." Butch reconnected their lips.

She broke away. "You want to know something else?" she asked.

"What?"

"I love you, too." She pulled him back down and kissed him.

He held her close as the two kissed in the middle of the floor. His hands traveled down her sides and went back up again and came to rest on her chest. She grabbed his hands. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Not here," she said. "What if someone walks in?"

He laughed. "They can't. While you were changing, I kind of locked the door." Butch gave her a mischevious smile.

She hit him playfully. "So you were planning this all along?"

"Not really," he answered truthfully.

"Liar," she accused.

"Seriously, I wasn't. I locked it so someone wouldn't walk in and interupt our fight."

"Sure you did."

"What do you want me to do? Get a lie detector? I-"

She rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me!"

**A/N: This is not the end but if you're easily offended by, uhh, sexual things you might want to skip this part. I'll let you know when it's safe to continue reading.**

The two continued to kiss. Buttercup felt something hard pressed against her. She smirked and pulled him down more before flipping him over so now that she was on top. She ground her body into his.

Butch felt this and moved his hands down to her ass and pushed her closer as he thrusted upward from underneath her. He got a small moan out of her and he smirked.

She broke free and scooted down. Her hands trailed down his stomach and rested there for a moment. She heistated and he noticed.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I understand if you don't," he said gently.

"Do you think we're rushing into this?" she asked.

"What side of reasoning would you prefer? That we've known each other forever or that we've just now confessed our feelings?"

"What side are you on?"

"I'm on the side of it's up to you, but I would go for it because I think we've known each other long enough. But if you think we should wait because we haven't even been together one day that's fine too." He tried getting up but she pushed him back down.

"I think I'm on the side of let's go for it and not care about time spans," she said and winked at him. Thanks to his shorts, she could very easily see that he wanted this. She ran her hands over the buldge and felt it get harder. She looked at him once more before sliding the shorts down and exposing his erection. Buttercup gasped at the size which made Butch blush a little. "Damn, somebody's big," she teased.

He blushed even more. "Thanks, I guess."

She leaned over a lightly licked the tip and then the entire shaft. Buttercup enveloped his cock in her mouth and began to give him a blow job.

"Holy fuck," he breathed. "You ever do this before?"

She came up. "Nope. What about you? I'll bet you've had a chick do this plenty of times, being the bad boy you are."

"Actually, this is my first time believe it or not."

Buttercup looked at him like he started speaking in Chinese. "Really? You? The baddest of the Rowdyruff Boys?"

"I don't think any of us have done this kind of stuff before. If someone had gotten laid they probably would have bragged about it."

"That's surprising." She went back to the task before hand and started to deep throat him. He began to buck his hips up trying to get deeper.

"Come here," Butch said stopping her. She went back up to him and kissed him. His hands slid up and pulled her bra up, freeing her boobs. He broke free to take suck on one and massage the other. His other hand went down to her shorts and rubbed.

**A/N: Okay it's safe now. If you did read this please don't report me.**

"Butch?" Boomer called from the other side of the door.

"Shit!" Butch whispered and hurried to cover back up, same as Buttercup. Butch walked to the door and opened it. "Hey, what's up?"

"I was showing Bubbles around and the door was locked so I figured you were in here. What were you doing?" Boomer asked, suspicious.

"BC and I were fighting," he said simply.

"And why was the door locked?" Boomer pressed.

"Because I didn't want someone to walk in and interrupt our fight. If I was kicking her ass and someone, say you, walked in and interrupted and she beat me because of it, guess who's ass is next in line to be kicked?" Butch threatened. "You were lucky we were taking a break."

Boomer gulped. "Sorry, we'll leave now."

Butch shut the door and walked back over to Buttercup. "Nice save," she commented.

"Wanna pick up where we left off?" he asked.

"Not really after that. He kind killed the mood."

"Yeah," he said. "Want to see my room then? I don't think we got that far before we got distracted." He winked at her.

"Sure," she said and got up off the floor. "Be right back. I need to grab my clothes from earlier."

"You can throw them in the wash on the way up so they're clean for tomorrow. I'll give you something when we get to my room."

She went in, grabbed her clothes and came back out. They floated up the stairs and in the hallway. He threw her clothes in the washer and continued with her up the stairs. "One on the left," he said. She walked in and surveyed the space. "Yeah, yeah. I know it's messy," he said. "Brick reminds me of that every single day. Since you'll be living here now I'll work on getting it cleaned up soon."

"It's fine," she said. "Mine would probably look like this too." He had a king sized bed with green sheets, a nightstand, a dresser with a TV on it, a walk in closet, and a punching bag in the one corner. "Actually, it's better than fine. It's perfect." She smiled at him.

"Well glad you like it. If you want to shower, go ahead. And you can use the shirt I gave you and if you want rip it like you did to the shorts."

"Okay. Be right back." She walked into his bathroom. Buttercup showered and got dressed again. She put the shorts back on and looked at the shirt. _Goodbye sleeves... _she thought and ripped them off. The bottom of the shirt covered her entire butt so she ripped that too up to her waist. _Much better. _She brushed through her hair and walked back out. Butch was laying on his bed watching TV. She walked over and laid down next to him.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, beautiful," he said.

Buttercup blushed and kissed him. "Hey yourself."

"Want to get some sleep?" he asked. "You look tired."

"Sure," she said.

He turned off the TV. "Night."

"Goodnight," She rolled over so her back was to him so he could better wrap his arms around her. They both fell asleep within minutes.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please do not report me because I warned you in this chapter alone three times about the content and I changed the summary to warn you too. There will be more chapters with inappropriate content in the future. Sorry if you didn't like that part or anything else like that that will be coming up. Anyway, please review and next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Boomer and Bubbles

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, or any other characters related to ****_The Powerpuff Girls _****TV series.**

**RATE: Rated M for language and content.**

**CHAPTER 7: BOOMER AND BUBBLES**

**A/N: Thank you very much to all of you who left me positive reviews on my previous chapter; they made me smile. Thank you to all my fans, and I hope you like this chapter.**

Boomer and Bubbles walked into the kitchen of what would soon be the girls' new place. She hopped up onto the counter. "This is a lot nicer than I thought it would be. I could get used to being here," she said and smiled at Boomer.

He smiled back. "Glad you like it. And don't worry about the monkey coming back. If he does we'll tell him to get lost."

She giggled. "So who does the cooking around here? I'm assuming definitely not Butch so it has to be you or Brick. I'm going to go with you."

"Yeah it's me. Butch can't cook to save his life and Brick is okay at it. Most of the time he just orders pizza or something." He hopped up onto the counter and sat next to her. His hand found hers and their fingers intertwined. "Looks like we got our wish," he said softly.

"Yeah, I guess we did. Our siblings are getting along like we wanted," she said. "Who knew it would take our house blowing up and..." she didn't finish and a couple tears escaped her eyes.

Boomer hugged her. "It's okay," he said gently. "I never expected anything like this. The Ruffs and Puffs living together? The Apocalypse must be coming."

Bubbles laughed. "Must be. But when Brick offered for us to stay here and you and Butch agreed I knew right then that your brothers didn't hate my sisters and you guys actually cared."

"They've cared for a while as far as I can tell."

"Really?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah. We have a training room downstairs that we used for training to defeat you girls. Then one day Brick said that he didn't think we needed to train anymore and we haven't used it since unless for fun. At first I wondered why he'd say that, but then it hit me that he liked Blossom. I got the feeling about Butch too when he didn't really protest about the discontinuation of training and later in battles when I noticed he acted different around Buttercup. He'd still beat her ass, sure, but afterwards in his eyes I saw something that looked like regret and maybe something more. They've never straight out told me they like your sisters, but if you pay close enough attention you can see through their poker faces. Would you like to go downstairs and see the training room and everything else down there?"

"Sure," she said and jumped off the counter. They floated down the stairs.

"First door on the right is the gym. You can look inside if you want," he said.

"Okay," she tried to open the door but it was locked. "Do you usually keep it locked?"

"No, not unless someone is in there, and I'm guessing that someone is Butch and your sister. Butch?" he called.

Some shuffling was heard before Butch opened the door. "Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"I was showing Bubbles around and the door was locked so I figured you were in here. What were you doing?" Boomer asked, suspicious.

"BC and I were fighting," he said simply.

"And why was the door locked?" Boomer pressed.

"Because I didn't want someone to walk in and interrupt our fight. If I was kicking her ass and someone, say you, walked in and interrupted and she beat my ass because of it, guess who's ass is next in line to be kicked?" Butch threatened. "You were lucky we were taking a break."

Boomer gulped. "Sorry, we'll leave now." Boomer turned away as the door shut again. "I doubt that's all they were doing..." he mumbled.

Bubbles giggled. "Yeah, probably not. Is the training room the next one or the one at the back?"

"The one at the back but look in the other one too. I'll think you'll be pleasantly surprised." Boomer said.

"I will on the way back," she said and opened the door to the training room. "Very nice. Maybe we'll have to fight together sometime."

"Want to now?" he asked.

"Sure. What are we going to go up against?"

"How about our siblings?" he replied mischeiviously.

"Why would we fight them?" Bubbles asked skeptically.

"Maybe they want to kill us for doing something bad, like maybe you got pregnant?"

Bubbles eyes widened. "Yeah they might, but that isn't going to happen because I'm not going to be stupid enough to get knocked up in the first place."

"Yeah, I know you better than that." He chuckled. "If anything those two in the other room are going to be the ones facing the wrath of their siblings."

She laughed. "You're probably right about that one."

"So what level can you handle?"

"If I remember correctly, I believe hardcore seven."

"Wow, that's impressive."

Bubbles looked at him and glared. "What, you didn't think a girl could train that high?"

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant that it actually is impressive because you're on the same level as my brothers and I before we stopped training. Actually, that would explain why during fights we're usually evenly matched. Anyway would you like to fight a simulation of your sisters or my brothers?"

"I'll go with my sisters because they would probably be the ones to kill me first if something like you suggested happened," she said, the last part dripping with venom. "Besides, I don't ever get to fight in a real battle against them because we're always fighting you."

"Good point. I've fought Butch and Brick before when we've gotten into arguments, but we don't fight like we would in a battle against you and your sisters. This should be interesting." He went over to the control panel and entered a few settings. "That should do it. Let's go."

Bubbles and Boomer walked into the simulator and shut the door. A simulation of Townsville appeared around them, along with the simulations of their siblings. Boomer spoke up. "I forgot to mention. They're set to only target us until we are defeated. Your sisters will only target you and my brothers will only target me until one of us goes down. If that happens the other is most likely screwed."

"Thanks for the words of incouragement..." she muttered. Bubbles looked at her "sisters" and waited for them to make the first move. "Blossom" and "Buttercup" flew at her. "Blossom" tried using ice breath to freeze Bubbles into place, but Bubbles quickly dodged and let out a sonic scream that sent "Blossom" flying into a nearby building. "Buttercup" tackled Bubbles and pinned her to the ground. Bubbles kicked "Buttercup" off her and turned to where "Blossom" was coming back at her. Bubbles conjured up an electricity ball and threw it at "Blossom" who was knocked to the ground and unconcious for the moment. She could sense "Buttercup" was trying to sneak up on her from behind, so she back flipped over the charging figure, grabbed her, and threw her to the ground.

Boomer stared at his brothers. "Butch" had his usual smirk while "Brick" just glared before speaking up. "What's the matter Boomer? Too chicken to fight? Or are you just too weak?" "Butch" and "Brick" started laughing. Rage flared up in Boomer. _After all these years, I'm still the weak and pathetic baby, huh? I'll show them weak! _Boomer lunged at the still laughing "Butch" and tackled him to the ground. He began to punch "Butch" until "Brick" came up and kicked him away. "Brick" then shot lasers at Boomer who dodged them with little effort. He charged at "Brick" and hit him into a nearby building. Boomer went around and weakened the rest of the structure so that it fell on both his "brothers". He saw them start to emerge and looked at Bubbles. "They're getting weak. We're going to have to team up if we want to finish them quickly."

Bubbles raced over to him. "Okay, but what do we do?"

"The best we can do right now is an electricity attack. If we combine both our powers the blast should be too strong for them to handle."

"Okay," she said and noticed that both her "sisters" and Boomer's "brothers" advancing. "Let's do this!" She conjured up electricity and so did Boomer. They put their hands close together and shot the blast at the four approaching. Bubbles and Boomer watched as their siblings got hit and fell to the ground, defeated. The simulator shut down and went back to white.

"Looks like we won," Boomer said. "Great job."

"Thanks," she said. "I know it was just a simulation, but I hope that I never really have to do that. It was hard watching my sisters go down because of something I did. Even when I was watching the simulations of your brothers I felt horrible. No wonder Brick wanted to stop training."

"Yeah, I know. Like I said, I'm used to fighting with Brick and Butch, but that was awful to watch. I don't want to do that ever again, whether real life or the simulator."

"Agreed. Want to go upstairs now?"

"Sure," he said. They floated back upstairs and then up to the second floor. "Door on the right." Boomer said.

She went inside and looked around. King sized bed, nightstand, dresser with a TV on top, walk in closet, and a drawing desk. "You draw?" she asked.

He blushed a little. "Maybe."

Bubbles walked over and picked up a drawing. It was one of her and Boomer when they were talking in the tree the previous day. "It's beautiful..."

Boomer came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her midsection. "You really think so?"

She turned her head and kissed him. "That answer your question?" she asked, smiling.

"So what do you think of our room?" he asked.

"I love it!"

He smiled and released her. Boomer opened a drawer of the dresser and pulled out a t shirt and a pair of black shorts. "Here, so you can get more comfortable. Bathroom is next to the closet."

"Thanks, but what do I do with my old clothes?" she asked.

"Throw them out here and I'll get them washed for you so you don't have to wear mine tomorrow."

Bubbles walked in and shut the door behind her. She quickly changed out of her old clothes and threw them out the door. She put on the new ones and noticed the shirt was long so she rolled it up at the back and fastened it with a spare hair tie. She redid her pigtails and walked back out. "Well, how do I look?"

"I could say, 'Boy, do you look dumb!' like I did before, but I'm going to go with beautiful," he said.

She laughed. "I remember that. You were pretty much insulting yourself."

"Yeah, but I was five back then, and all I cared about was making fun of a girl who I thought had cooties." he said and laughed.

Bubbles hugged him and connected their lips. "Isn't it better now that you know I don't have cooties?" she asked.

"A lot better," he agreed. "Want to sleep or watch something on TV?" he asked.

"I'll go with sleep," she said. Bubbles floated over to his bed and climbed in. He followed shortly after and wrapped his arms around her again. "I could get used to this," she whispered.

"Me too," he said and kissed her neck.

"I think what happened today was the best and worst thing that's ever happened to me. It's hard losing the Professor, but being close to you is what makes it bearable." She sighed contently. "Thanks for letting us stay here."

"No problem. I don't think my brothers and I would be able to do nothing and watch you suffer. I'm glad you told me to come."

"I wish I could say that my sisters and I would have done the same thing for you guys if it was your situation, but I don't think I can. Blossom and Buttercup probably would have still acted like they hated you."

"It's okay. We would have managed because that's how we lived before," he said and sighed. "At least now with the monkey gone we have some place to call home."

"'Home'..." she whispered. "I like the sound of that." She turned towards him and kissed him again. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my angel."

**A/N: I do NOT own the rights to the line "Boy, do you look dumb!" from the show. All rights are owned by Craig McCracken, not me! Anyway, please review and I apologize for any errors I didn't catch. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Take a Hint

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, or any other characters related to _The Powerpuff Girls _TV series.**

**RATE: Rated M for language and content.**

**CHAPTER 8: TAKE A HINT**

_Whose arms are around me? _Blossom thought. She was awake, but she hadn't opened her eyes yet. _Maybe Bubbles had a nightmare? But there's something off about this..._ Blossom opened her eyes and saw Brick laying next to her. "Holy shit!" she screamed and jumped up. She looked around and noticed she wasn't in her own room. "What the hell is going on?!"

"You okay, Red? Why are you screaming?" Brick asked still half asleep.

"What happened last night?!"

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened," Brick looked at her obviously confused.

"'Nothing'?! Then why were your arms around me?!"

"Oh, that. You were crying in your sleep last night. I hugged you to try to get you to stop, and when you did I didn't want to move and end up waking you up."

"Where am I?!" she yelled.

"My room in Mojo's old place. You and your sisters are staying with us."

"You mean, that wasn't a dream?" she whispered. "My house and the Professor are really gone?"

"Wish I could tell you differently, Red, but yeah, that was not a dream. Come here," he said. She walked over and he encircled her in his arms. "Everything is going to be okay. Now let's go see if anyone else is up." Brick and Blossom floated downstairs and to the kitchen. "Hey, Boomer. Bubbles."

"Morning. Have you seen-" Bubbles was cut off by screaming. Everyone looked out the doorway to see Butch running for his life from Buttercup, who was chasing him with a baseball bat. "Nevermind..."

"Wonder what he did now," Brick said, unsurprised.

"He's really stupid enough to keep a bat around? Man, he really must be asking for it," Boomer said and rolled his eyes.

They watched as Butch flew outside with Buttercup close behind. "No, no, let me explain! Please don't- Ah! Ow! Oh! Damn, women, that hurts! Ow!" Buttercup floated back inside with Butch behind her, holding his head. "Oww..." He noticed everyone staring at him. "What?"

"What did you do?" Brick asked.

Before Butch could say anything, Buttercup beat him to it. "Hey, Blossom, do you remember a couple months back when some of my underwear disappeared? Well, guess what I found in his drawer this morning."

"You did what?!" Bubbles and Blossom said at the same time while glaring at Butch.

"Told you it wasn't a good idea," Boomer said.

"You knew about this?" Blossom yelled.

"Yeah, I would have said something sooner, but up until the other day you hated all us, or at least acted like you did. Besides he threatened me to keep it quiet but since he already got found out, I'm not going to get killed now for saying I knew."

Blossom looked at Buttercup who still had the bat. "Can I use this?" she said with an evil smile. Buttercup handed her the bat and she walked over to Boomer and hit him on the head, but not hard enough to hurt really bad. "That's for not saying anything." Boomer nodded because he knew he deserved it. Blossom turned to Butch and said, "You better run like hell." Butch's eyes widened and he flew back out the door with Blossom chasing him this time. Everyone stared at the door and then started laughing.

"He's in deep shit now," Brick said, still laughing.

"You just better not have any of Blossom's underwear hidden somewhere, because if she finds it, you're dead too," Bubbles said and looked at Boomer. "Same goes for you."

Boomer chuckled. "I don't, but I can't say the same for Brick."

"I don't," he replied and stuck his tongue out at Boomer.

Blossom walked back in with Butch slung over her shoulder. She threw him to the ground and went to stand next to Brick. "Let that be a warning to you not to piss me off bad."

"Trust me," Butch said from the floor, "you do not want to feel this pain! Ow, my head!"

"Anyway," Brick said, "you girls want to go get new clothes? Butch probably should stay behind anyway to not risk any further injuries today."

"Damn right," they heard from the floor.

Buttercup snickered. "Okay, but we don't have any money. What we did have got destroyed along with our bank cards."

"We'll give you some," Boomer said. "Mojo had a bunch saved up that he was going to use for building his robots and weapons to terrorize Townsville and destroy you girls. Be right back." He flew out and returned with some money and handed it to the girls.

"$500? Each? Geez, how much was Mojo planning on spending on his failed attempts?" Buttercup asked.

"Tons. How do you think we afforded to redo this place without stealing and getting in trouble with you?" Brick said.

"Good point. Let's go," Blossom said and walked towards the door. She saw Butch get up and gave him a look that said 'I'm watching you' before taking off with her sisters.

"So, Brick, what's your real reason for staying behind?" Butch asked.

Brick smirked.

Butch's face paled. "You're not going to beat me too, are you?"

"No, I think Blossom and Buttercup already took care of that," he said. "I have something better in mind."

"How good did you guys sleep last night?" Blossom asked her sisters as they walked around the mall.

"I slept better than I have in a long time," Bubbles said and Buttercup nodded in agreement.

"It was okay, I guess. I was having a nightmare about everything and I got to watch it happen again," Blossom said and shuddered. "I thought maybe it was all a dream and that we weren't actually living with the Rowdyruff Boys."

"It's not totally bad," Buttercup said. "They have an awesome pad at least."

"Speaking of them, did Butch say anything to you about why he was acting all pissed off when the boys snuck in and watched us play?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup blushed a little. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Blossom noticed her blush. "You're lying. You do know why, or you might have an idea. Spill."

Buttercup sighed. "He didn't directly tell me why, but I think it has something to do with..." She trailed off and looked at the floor.

"With what?" Blossom asked.

"With the fact he loves me..." Buttercup whispered. Blossom and Bubbles stared at her. "What?!" she yelled.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Bubbles squealed.

"Wait, you're not mad?" she asked confused.

"Of course not," Blossom said. "Whatever makes you happy, go for it."

"I didn't say I like him back!" Buttercup said.

"You didn't have to. Your blush and you getting all defensive over it did." Blossom said and sighed. "Besides, I can't be mad if I like Brick, yet totally disapprove if you like Butch. But why was he mad?"

"I think it had something to do with him liking me but never having the guts to just tell me he did," she replied.

"I knew it all along!" Bubbles chirped and her sisters looked at her. "Okay, I'll 'fess up. For some time now, Boomer and I have had an understanding and we haven't hated each other since forever ago. During that time, we'd sometimes secretly meet and talk about whatever and one of the things that came up was you two and his brothers. We always had a feeling that you'd be hating each other one day and in love the next, and look what happened."

Before either Blossom or Buttercup could say anything, three guys came up. "Hello, ladies," the likely leader said. "Want to join us? You look like you could use some company." He grabbed Blossom's butt but she smacked his hand away.

"Eww, no! We have boyfriends, and we're happy with them." Blossom looked back at her sisters and mouthed, "Play along." They nodded.

"Aww, come on babe, he doesn't have to know."

"Oh, yeah?" Blossom faked and pretended to act like she wanted to. "But what would that make me?"

"Mine," he said and inched closer to her.

She slapped him across the face. "Wrong. It'd make me no better than you!"

_**Take a Hint **_**by Victorious****Cast**

[**Blossom**]

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right  
[__**Bubbles**__]  
I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the-_

_[__**Blossom**__]_  
_Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot_  
_[__**Bubbles**__]_  
_You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not_  
_[__**Buttercup**__]_  
_You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth_  
_[__**All**__]_  
_And that is when it started going south_  
_Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La..._

The boys stood there shocked and didn't know what to do and tried to run. The girls noticed but kept them there to humiliate them more.

_[__**Blossom**__]_  
_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_  
_[__**Bubbles**__]_  
_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop_  
_[__**Buttercup**__]_  
_And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_  
_[__**All**__]_  
_You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht_  
_Oh!_

_[__**All**__]_  
_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_  
_Stop your staring at my- Hey!_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_  
_I think you could use a mint_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, La, La..._  
_T-take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, La, La..._

_[__**Buttercup**__]_  
_What about "no" don't you get_  
_[__**Bubbles**__]_  
_So go and tell your friends_  
_[__**All**__]_  
_I'm not really interested_  
_[__**Blossom**__]_  
_It's about time that you're leavin'_  
_[__**Buttercup**__]_  
_I'm gonna count to three and_  
_[__**All**__]_  
_Open my eyes and_  
_You'll be gone_

The girls circled around the guys and moved towards them. The guys stepped backwards trying to get away, unware the were walking towards an escalator.

_[__**Blossom**__]_  
_One_  
_Get your hands off my-_  
_[__**Bubbles**__]_  
_Two._  
_Or I'll punch you in the-_  
_[__**Buttercup**__]_  
_Three._  
_Stop your staring at my- Hey!_

_[__**All**__]_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_I am not your missing link, let me tell you what I think_  
_I think you could use a mint_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_Woah!_

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips_  
_Stop your staring at my- Hey!_  
_Take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, La, La..._  
_T-take a hint, take a hint_  
_La, La, La..._

The boys took one more step back and fell down the escalator. The girls started laughing. Blossom called to them, "Next time, take no for an answer! Let's go back to Mojo's." Blossom took off with her sisters following behind carrying their bags of new clothing.

**A/N: Hope you liked and please review. I apologize if there's weird spacing but when I was transfering this onto this site it was being stupid. I tried fixing it but it didn't do any good. Anyway, I do NOT own the rights to ****_Take a Hint_****! Sorry for the updating later in the day; I had a bunch of stuff to do...**


	9. Chapter 9 - If I Had You

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, or any other characters related to ****_The Powerpuff Girls _****TV series.**

**RATE: Rated M for language and content.**

**CHAPTER 9: If I Had You**

The girls walked into Mojo's and flew upstairs to drop off their bags. They didn't see any sign of the Ruffs on the first two floors. "Maybe they're in the basement or went somewhere?" Blossom suggested. The opened the door to the basement and saw the guys standing at the bottom of the stairs. Blossom looked at the suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

The guys jumped and looked up in shock. Brick spoke up. "Nothing. Just chilling."

"Right," Buttercup said. "The bottom of the stairs is totally the best place to chill when you know there's a couch in the other room down there and ones up here."

Brick's eyes darted around trying to think of an excuse. Blossom noticed. "You're up to something."

"No we're not," Brick said.

Buttercup had enough of their stalling. "If you're not going to tell me, I know someone who will." She put her face dangerously close to Butch's. "And if he doesn't tell me, he's going to be meeting the baseball bat again."

Butch's eyes widened. "Brick! Do something!" He backed up against the wall opposite of the hallway and fell through it backwards.

Brick shook his head. "Guess the secret's out now. Way to go, Butch."

The girls looked into where Butch fell through the wall. Inside was a bunch of instruments and a recording studio. "What's all this for?" Bubbles asked.

"You girls," Boomer answered. "We remembered that your birthdays are coming up soon and this was suppose to be your present until Butch ruined it." He glared at Butch.

"Hey, if you had met the wrath of Buttercup or Blossom with a baseball bat, you sure as hell wouldn't want to again!" Butch said before getting back up off the floor. He looked at his brothers. "Sorry for ruining it..." he said and turned to the girls. "Well, happy early birthday."

"How'd you remember?" Blossom asked.

"We were talking one day and the subject of our birthday was brought up, and then we remembered yours was a few months before," Boomer said. "After thinking about it, we figured out the exact day, and if we're correct it's a week from now, isn't it?"

"He's right," Bubbles said.

"You guys didn't have to do this for us. Where'd you even get the extra space?" Blossom asked.

"Had it. We just never thought of anything we really wanted to put there, so we closed it off," Brick replied.

"Do you guys even know how to play?" Buttercup asked. "This shouldn't be all for just us."

"Sure we do," Butch said.

"Then why didn't you have something like this before?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know. Never really wanted to play much I guess. Okay, now let's stop playing _20 Questions_." Brick said. "Want to do your song, Butch?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" he jumped up and down and did a couple flips in the air over to a green guitar. He grabbed it and ran inside the recording studio.

Brick shook his head at his brother and followed him in with Boomer close behind. They shut the door. Brick was at drums and Boomer was doing synthesiser. Buttercup chuckled and hit the record switch. "Oops," she said and winked at her sisters.

_**If I Had You **_**by Adam Lambert**

_**Butch**_

_So I got my boots on,_  
_Got the right amount of leather_  
_And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner_  
_And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter_  
_All we need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side,_  
_And the light side, baby tonight_  
_It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it_

"I'm actually impressed," Buttercup said. "They're not bad at all."

_But if I had you, (You)_  
_That would be the only thing I'd ever need (Need)_  
_Yeah if I had you, (You)_  
_The money, fame and fortune never could compete (-pete)_  
_If I had you, (You)_  
_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy (-tasy)_  
_Yeah, if I had you_  
_Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_  
_If I had you (Had you, had you)_

_From New York to LA getting high, rock and rolling_  
_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning_  
_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's_  
_What they need in this world is some love_  
_There's a thin line 'tween the wild time,_  
_And a flat-line, baby tonight_  
_It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it_

_But if I had you, (You)_  
_That would be the only thing I'd ever need (Need)_  
_Yeah if I had you, (You)_  
_The money, fame and fortune never could compete (-pete)_  
_If I had you, (You)_  
_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy (-tasy)_  
_Yeah, if I had you (You)_  
_Y-y-y-y-you (You) y-y-y-y-y-you (You) y-y-y-y-y-you (You)_  
_If I had-_

_The flashing of the lights_  
_It might feel so good (Good)_  
_But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah_  
_The fashion and the stage, it might get me high_  
_But it don't mean a thing tonight_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_  
_Yeah if I had you,_  
_The money, fame and fortune never could compete_  
_If I had you, (You)_  
_Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (Ecstasy! -tasy)_  
_Yeah if I had you (You)_  
_Y-y-y-y-you (You) y-y-y-y-y-you (You...) y-y-y-y-y-you_  
_If I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need (Ever need, need)_  
_Yeah if I had you, (You! you, you)_  
_The money, fame and fortune never could compete_  
_(__**Brick: **__Never could compete with you)_  
_If I had you,(You) life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_  
_(__**Brick: **__It'd be ecstasy with you)_  
_Yeah if I had you_  
_Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_  
_If I had you. (You, you, you, you)_

Buttercup clicked off the recording switch and the boys came out. "Well, what'd you think?" Butch asked.

"That was really good. I'm seriously impressed," Buttercup said. Blossom and Bubbles nodded in agreement. "And," Buttercup said, grabbing the CD the song was recorded on, "here's your surprise." She gave the CD to Butch.

"You recorded it?" he asked.

"Yeah, but we didn't tell you because we didn't want you to mess up," Buttercup said. He stared at her. "Surprise?"

"Thanks!" He lunged for her and tackled her to the floor in a hug.

Everyone stared at them. "Uhh, did we miss something?" Brick asked.

The two greens snickered. "Nope," Butch said.

"Yeah, why don't I believe you?" Brick asked and then added, "Don't answer that."

**A/N: Well, another chapter down. Hope you liked and please review. Also, I do NOT own the rights to the song ****_If I Had You _****by Adam Lambert! I will work on getting the next chapter done and posted asap.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Truth or Dare

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, or any other characters related to ****_The Powerpuff Girls _****TV series.**

**RATE: Rated M for language and content.**

**CHAPTER 10: TRUTH OR DARE**

"Anyone up for Truth or Dare?" Brick asked with a mischeivious look on his face.

Boomer's eyes widened. "No. Just no."

"It's just Truth or Dare," Bubbles said.

"Yeah, I know, but the last time I played it with those two, it made me never want to play it ever again."

Blossom looked at Brick and Butch. "What did you make him do?"

"If I remember correctly, I think we had him drink some disgusting mixture of random things," Brick said.

"Yeah, and you put Butch's gross socks in it!" Boomer exclaimed. "I was sick all day the next day."

"Is that why you weren't there when we went to fight your brothers that one day?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes, and it served them right to get their asses kicked for causing trouble when they knew they were going to be outnumbered."

"Just play," Bubbles said.

"Okay, fine," Boomer said and sighed.

"Who's going to be the first one to truth or dare someone?" Blossom asked.

"Since it was his idea do Brick?" Boomer suggested. "Don't you dare make me do something disgusting like last time or I will beat your ass."

"Fine," Brick said and turned to Blossom. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Blossom said.

"At least someone here is daring." Brick stuck his tongue out at Boomer. "Okay, I dare you to sit on my lap the rest of the game."

"Okay," she said and got up to go sit on his lap. "Boomer, truth or dare?"

"I'm probably going to regret this, but dare."

"I dare you to kiss Bubbles! Has to be on the lips and a real kiss," Blossom said and grinned evily.

Boomer blushed. "Okay." He turned to Bubbles and connected their lips. "Butch, truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh," he said and rolled his eyes.

"I dare you to go downstairs and fight Buttercup, but the rest of us have to be there watching."

Butch looked at Buttercup with a worried expression on his face. _He must know what happened last time and is trying to get the secret out..._ he thought. "Do I have to?" he whined. "I'm already going to win."

"Bull shit," Buttercup said and jumped up. "Let's go." She grabbed his hair and practically drug him there.

"Ow! Let go and I'll walk on my own!" They got into the ring with their siblings on the outside watching.

"Ready? Go!" Boomer yelled.

_Better get this over with..._ Butch thought and tackled Buttercup. The two wrestled on the floor and he had her pinned down in a matter of minutes. "I win!" he said proudly.

"I don't think so," Buttercup said and bit his arm.

"Ow! That's not fair! Boomer!"

"I never said there were rules, but here you go: anything goes." Boomer said and laughed. "Payback."

"I'll get you later," Butch said to Boomer and went back to the task at hand. He bit Buttercup back and they rolled around on the mat, one trying to dominate the other. Finally Butch ended up on top of her and pinned Buttercup down. "I win this time."

Buttercup struggled beneath him. "No you don't!"

"I always win, remember?" he said. "And guess what?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"I'm telling." He leaned down and kissed her and their siblings stared in shock.

"Holy fuck," Brick said.

"I knew it!" Boomer said.

"What are you talking about?" Blossom asked.

"Yesterday I was showing Bubbles around and he had the door to here locked. He said they were just fighting but I had a feeling more than that happened."

"So that's what your song was about," Brick said, finally putting the pieces together.

"Pretty much," Butch said and shrugged. "Something's still missing."

"What would that be?" Buttercup asked.

He looked at her. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to be my girlfriend."

She smirked and leaned up to kiss him again. Buttercup fake sighed. "I guess."

"Okay, let's go back upstairs?" Boomer suggested.

Everyone floated back upstairs and sat down on the floor in the living room. "Brick, truth or dare?" Buttercup asked.

"Truth," he said.

"Do you like Blossom?" she asked.

Brick blushed. "Yes. Bubbles, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Boomer a lap dance."

"Okay," she got up and went over to Boomer.

"One more thing," Brick said, "you have to take off at least one piece of clothing." Blossom smacked him on the head. "Ow!"

Bubbles sat on Boomer with her back facing him and began to move her hips around. She slowly made her way around to face him and took off her shirt and put her chest in his face. She felt Boomer get excited underneath her and giggled which made him blush. "Truth or dare?" she asked Boomer.

"Uhh, dare?" he said unsure.

"I dare you to let me stay right here." she said and winked.

"Okay, but sit the other way," he said. She turned around and sat back on his lap. "Blossom, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Brick?"

She sighed. "Yes," she said, defeated. "Brick, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me," she said and turned from where she was on his lap to face him. He kissed her and as he did his hands trailed up her sides. "Not here," she whispered.

He regained his composure. "Boomer, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to ask Bubbles out."

Boomer rolled his eyes. "You call that a dare?" He looked at Bubbles who was still on his lap. "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes," she said and kissed him.

"Butch, truth or dare?" Boomer asked.

"Truth."

"What really happened yesterday in the gym? And you can't chicken or say it just to me. Everyone needs to hear it."

"Umm," he stuttered. "Damn it, I should have picked dare!"

"We're waiting," Boomer said.

"We fought, I kissed her and told her I've liked her for a long time, and..." he trailed off and blushed.

"And?" Brick asked.

"She gave me a blowjob..." he said quietly. No one said anything and just stared at them. "Umm, Brick, truth or dare?"

"Dare..." he said while still looking at Butch weird.

"I dare you to get it over with and ask Blossom out."

"Okay. Blossom will you go out with me?"

"Yes," she said.

"Okay, and now that everyone is together, I quit," Butch said and went upstairs.

"Me too," Blossom said.

"Yeah I think we should just quit," Brick agreed. "It got super awkward after what Butch revealed... Way to go, Boomer."

"Hey, I wanted to be proven right that something happened, but I wasn't expecting that," he defended. Boomer sighed and looked at Bubbles. 'Let's go upstairs like everyone else."

**A/N: I hope this was okay. I'm sorry if in the next few days I don't post too often; I'm having a bit of writer's block. I will post again as soon as I think of something else. I do have an idea for an upcoming chapter, but I need to think of how to tie it into the rest of the story. Anyway please review.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Not Gonna Steal My BF

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, or any other characters related to ****_The Powerpuff Girls _****TV series.**

**RATE: Rated M for language and content.**

**CHAPTER 11: YOU'RE NOT GONNA STEAL MY BOYFRIEND**

**A/N: Yes I know the title on here is a little different from the other title but I ran out of room there. -_-**

"I hate Mondays..." Buttercup grumbled. "Why do we even have to come back? There's only like a week left."

"Yeah, Brick, why do we have to be here?" Butch asked.

Before Brick got a chance to say anything, Buttercup said, "Oh, what the fuck?!"

"Oh shit..." Brick mumbled.

"You've met them?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, we were sort of in relationships with them before but they got super clingy so we dumped them."

"That's nice. I'll have more of a reason to pound their sorry asses," Buttercup growled.

The other girls walked over. "Well, if it isn't the Powerpuff Girls," the leader said. "Hello, Blossom."

"Beserk," Blossom said through clenched teeth.

Beserk noticed Brick. "Hello, what do we have here? If it isn't my boyfriend," Beserk purred.

"We've been through for a long time. Get away from me," Brick said and tried to back away from her.

"Oh, but Brick honey, we have so much history. Don't you miss me?" Beserk stepped closer and gave him a fake, too sweet smile.

Blossom growled. "Get away from him."

"Why?" Beserk asked. "Not like he's your boyfriend."

"Actually, I am her boyfriend," Brick said. "Now stop trying to get back with me. I don't want to be with you anymore."

The blue girl approached Boomer. "Hey, Boomie. Long time no see."

"Brat," Boomer said.

"Why thank you, I am one. Oh wait, it's my name too," she giggled. "I suppose we could go somewhere and you can call me that all you want." Brat winked at him.

"No."

"'No'? What do you mean 'no'? Boomie, you know we're meant to be together. We always have been." She trailed her hand down the side of his face. "It can be just like old times."

"No, Brat," Boomer said getting agitated. "I'm sorry but I do not want to be with you and have it be like way back when. I'm happy now."

"What? With that goody-goody?" Brat said disgusted. "I doubt she'd ever do the nasty with you."

"Excuse me, Brat, or should I say bitch, but I am not a total goody-goody as you say I am. If I were, I certainly wouldn't be dating a Rowdyruff Boy," Bubbles said and glared at Brat. "Also hun, don't tell me what I do in bed. That's for me to know and for him to find out."

The final girl stepped up to Butch. "Hello, handsome."

"Brute," he said through his teeth.

"What do you say we ditch this place and go cause some trouble? Then we can find somewhere to be alone." She put her hands on his chest and trailed them down.

He grabbed them and held them away. "No. We're through. We've been through."

"Aww, you don't want to know what it's like to do the dirty? That's your loss, I suppose. If you change your mind, I'll be waiting," she purred.

"Get your filthy hands away from my boyfriend. In fact, get your entire body away from him." Buttercup snarled.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry I didn't realize he was your boyfriend. He won't be much longer." Brute turned around and rubbed up on Butch.

Buttercup growled and tackled Brute. "I said get away from my boyfriend."

_**Boyfriend **_**by Jordan Pruitt**

Normal - Blossom

_Italicized - Bubbles_

Underlined - Buttercup

**Bold - All**

I see you with him  
And I see you laughing  
And I see you flipping you hair  
Like you think your hypnotizing my man  
But its not gunna go as you plan

**Da da da da da da**  
**Da da da da da da**

You think you're clever  
But I got something better  
My guy he texts me letters  
Spelling TGIC  
And only I know  
Only I know  
What that means

(This girl is crazy)

No your not  
No your not  
No your not  
No your not  
No your not

**You're not gunna steal my boyfriend**  
**You're not gunna steal him, not now**  
**You're not gunna steal my boyfriend**  
**No way, No where**  
**No how**

**You're not gunna steal my boyfriend**  
**No matter how you work it**  
**You're not gunna steal my boyfriend**  
**And thats the final verdict**

**So don't think you'd ever have a shot**  
**Cause if you had a shot**  
**You'd miss completely**

I see you flirting  
But his head you wont be turning  
Instead you'll just be learning  
How a real relationship flows  
And theres no where with you he's gunna go

**Da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da**

_So put your hips back in check  
And try never to forget  
My guy your not gunna get  
So what you tryin to prove  
Hes never gunna leave here with you  
No no oh oh oh oh oh_

No your not  
No your not  
No your not  
No your not  
No your not

**You're not gunna steal my boyfriend**  
**You're not gunna steal him, not now**  
**You're not gunna steal my boyfriend**  
**No way, No where**  
**No how**

**You're not gunna steal my boyfriend**  
**No matter how you work it**  
**You're not gunna steal my boyfriend**  
**And thats the final verdict**

**So don't think you'd ever have a shot**  
**Cause if you had a shot**  
**You'd miss completely**

Oh oh  
Yeah  
Oh no  
Oh oh no  
Oh oh oh oh no  
No no  
Oh oh no  
Oh oh no  
Oh

Did you really think you had a chance with him  
_Is your perception of us that ignorant_  
(Ignorant)  
Do you really think that I would let you win  
**How does it feel to loose before you begin**  
(Should know by now)  
Know by now

Brick looked at Butch. "At least he happens to know the song, although I'm not sure if that's something he should be proud of..." he mumbled.

**Butch:**

No your not  
No your not  
No you aint ever gunna steal me girl

No your not  
No your not  
No you aint ever gunna steal me girl

**You're not gunna steal my boyfriend**  
**You're not gunna steal him, not now**  
**You're not gunna steal my boyfriend**  
**No way, No where**  
**No how**

**You're not gunna steal my boyfriend**  
**No matter how you work it**  
**You're not gunna steal my boyfriend**  
**And thats the final verdict**

**So don't think you'd ever have a shot**  
**Cause if you had a shot**  
**You'd miss completely**

"And if you ask me, you missed your shot a long time ago," Blossom said. "Let's go." Everyone followed Blossom to class and left the Powerpunk Girls standing there with their mouths open, trying to find the words for a comeback.

"Too late for that!" Bubbles called and laughed.

"They're going to pay for this!" Brute growled.

"Patience, Brute. Yes they are going to pay, and we will get our boyfriends back," Beserk said and smiled evily.

**A/N: Guess what? I thought of how to tie it in after all. I do NOT own the rights to the song ****_Boyfriend _****by Jordan Pruitt. I also do NOT own the rights to the Powerpunk Girls. Please review and hopefully I get another chapter up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Marry Me?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, or any other characters related to ****_The Powerpuff Girls _****TV series.**

**RATE: Rated MA for language and ****CONTENT****.**

**CHAPTER 12: MARRY ME?**

**A/N: I'm very sorry for not updating earlier today! I was super busy and couldn't find any time to write! Anyway, this is going to be another one of those chapters with some content some of you may not like. I'll let you know when to skip. Please do not report and thanks for reading.**

"Boomer?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we're all going to stay together? I don't mean just for now or a little while, but I mean like one of those forever type things."

"Well," he started, "anything could happen. Don't forget that my brothers and I were originally created to destroy you. If Mojo or Him found out they'd probably go on a killing spree or something."

Bubbles' eyes widened. "What if they do find out? Especially Him?"

Boomer hugged her. "It's okay. We won't let anything happen to you or your sisters. Mojo's ass is easy to kick; you know that. Him still thinks he's our father because he brought us back and all, but if he does anything to hurt you or try to get us to team up with him we'll disown him."

"What if he tries to destroy you?" Bubbles whispered.

"I don't know. Try not to think about that. As our 'father' he should be happy for us no matter who the girls we fell for are."

"If he did destroy you, do you think it'd be possible to bring you guys back by mixing your original ingredients again?" Bubbles asked, hopeful.

"I don't know the answer to that either. It might bring us back, yes, but what if it made us five again? Would you rather have us five again with no memory of ever liking you girls or rather have us gone altogether?"

"Neither. I don't want either of those to ever happen. But if something did ever happen to you, I probably wouldn't care and I'd try to bring you back."

"Thanks, but you might regret it if we are five," he said. "We might not even be the same Rowdyruff Boys. We might look similar but our personalities could end yp being different or how we look. I might not be the same Boomer you fell for."

"Technically speaking, you aren't. I fell for you the first time we met when Mojo made you," she said.

"That's true. I don't remember much from the first time, but I do remember that I fell for you the second time I saw you when we were revived."

"I fell harder the second time because I was happy you weren't gone for good," Bubbles whispered.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Bubbles, I love you more than anything else in the world." He fished through his pocket and pulled out a ring. Bubbles gasped. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, my God... Yes! Yes I will! Of course I will!" she squealed. He placed the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful." Instead of a traditional diamond, the middle was a heart made of blue gems, half aqua and half dark blue. The two pieces fit together in the middle like two halves of a broken heart coming together in the middle. On either side was three small diamonds. "I love it." She hugged him and then kissed him.

"I know this is kind of sudden, and we're still too young and probably not ready, but it's not like we have to get married right away. I just wanted to know that you'll stay with me and you'll know how much I really love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She wrapped hers around his neck and pulled him close. "Me too," she whispered.

**A/N: Okay if you don't want to read mature content you'll want to skip the rest of the chapter. Please do not report.**

He laid her back on the bed and hovered over her. Boomer began to trail kissed down her neck. His hands found the bottom of her shirt and began to slide up. "Do you want to do it?" he breathed.

"Don't you think this is kind of rushed too?" she asked.

"You're probably right." He sighed and went to let her up.

Bubbles pulled him back down. "I want to," she said and reconnected their lips.

Boomer's hands found the end of her shirt again and this time pulled it up and over her head. He kissed his way down to her breasts and lightly grabbed them. Boomer reached underneath her and unclasped her bra. "Damn," he whispered. "Do you have any idea how bad I've been wanting to do this?"

"I think I have an idea. I've wanted to for a while too, but I didn't know if you'd want to." She slide her hands down to find the end of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Boomer broke away and lowered his head to her chest and lightly sucked on one of her nipples while slowly sliding her pants down. He put one of his hands down there and rubbed. "You weren't kidding about wanting this were you?" he asked and gave her a small smirk.

"Nope," she said and flipped them over so now that she was on top. The flip ended up with her straddling him just below his stomach. Bubbles move her hips around a little. "Is this better than the lap dance earlier?" she asked seductively.

"Hell yeah," Boomer said. "I can actually kiss you and don't have to worry about if our siblings see anything." He reached up and massaged her breasts.

"Yeah, but as far as I could tell, you were really liking it." She reached down to undo his pants and pulled them off. Bubbles slid off the bed and kneeled on the ground. She slid off his boxers to reveal his penis. "But if I know guys, you'll like this even more." She enveloped his dick in her mouth and began to suck.

"Holy fuck," he said. "Hold on, come back up here." She did and he slid off her pants, panties included. He flipped her around so that she was facing his dick. "Okay you may continue." She sucked his dick while he licked her pussy and fingered her. After a few minutes he stopped and flipped her back around. "You ready to do the rest?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, but are you absolutely sure you want to?" he asked heistantly.

"If I wasn't you I wouldn't do any of this at all. Yes."

"Okay." He got off the bed and went to his dresser. He searched through a drawer and pulled out a small packet. Boomer opened it and slipped it on. He walked back over and layed her back on the bed. He kissed her and asked. "You're absolutely sure? Last chance to say no. I'm not going to force you to do this if youp don't want to."

"It's okay, Boomer. I want to." She kissed him again. "I'm ready."

He gently thrusted inside her which caused her to grimace a little. "Did I hurt you?" he asked worried.

"It's okay. Keep going. It's going to hurt me a little, but don't feel bad about it." He nodded and kept going until he was in all the way. He gave her a moment to get adjusted and continued. They both climaxed and laid down onto the bed. "Not bad for my first time," she breathed.

"It's not going to be the last either," he whispered seductively.

She giggled. "No, probably not. I love you."

"I love you, too."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Hope you liked and please do not report me for the mature content.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Stupid Bitch

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, or any other characters related to ****_The Powerpuff Girls _****TV series.**

**RATE: Rated M for language and content.**

**CHAPTER 13: STUPID BITCH**

**A/N: Sorry again for the later update! It's getting harder to update because things keep coming up. Tomorrow especially is going to be a hard day for me to update, so I apologize if I don't get anything up.**

Bubbles giggled as she flew off. "Catch me if you can!"

"Oh, it is on," Boomer said and took off after her.

"Will those two ever grow up?" Brick asked.

"Oh, come on Brick. Lighten up. They're just having fun," Blossom said and grinned. "You're it!" she yelled and flew off.

"Aww, come on! I don't want to do this!"

"Just go get her," Butch said.

"Fine," he grumbled and flew off to find Blossom.

"I think that hat is cutting off the circulation of blood to his brain," Buttercup said and snickered.

"We should do him a favor and take it off," Butch said and started laughing hyterically.

"Okay, but stop doing that or you'll give us away!" Buttercup teased and punched him. "You go that way and I'll go the other. How are we going to steal it?"

"Fly over him and take it. Then get the hell out of there or he's going to be pissed. And whoever gets it, if you get the chance, give it to the other person. If you find Blossom you should get her in on this too?"

"Yes! Okay, go!" Buttercup flew off in one direction and Butch went in the other. Buttercup found Blossom and pulled her aside where Brick wouldn't be able to easily see them.

"What are you-" Blossom started.

Buttercup clapped her hand over her mouth. "Shh! Do you want to give us away?" she whispered. "Okay, Butch and I are trying to steal Brick's hat. Either him or I will get it and we're going to pass it off to others so Brick has to follow each of us to try to get it back. You in?"

Blossom smiled. "Yes."

"Okay, well I'm going to see if Butch has it. If you see me or Butch flying toward you that's the signal for you to take it." Buttercup took off and went to find Butch. She found him with a very mad Brick close behind. She flew off to the side and quickly flew across over Butch. He handed it to her and she took off in the opposite direction.

"What the?" Brick said confused. "Wait you don't have it anymore! Buttercup!" Brick yelled and chased after her.

Buttercup smirked. _Little does he know, Blossom already has it. _"Bet you can't get me! I guess this hat is heading for the dump!"

Brick growled. "Get back here!"

Blossom watched from a nearby tree and smirked. Once Brick and Buttercup passed she came out of hiding and took off.

Brick tackled Buttercup and they crashed to the ground. "Got you! Now give me back my- That's impossible! What did you do with it?!"

Buttercup shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well you couldn't have possibly gotten it back to Butch so that means... Blossom. I should have known she'd be in on this." Brick let Buttercup up and flew off to find Blossom.

_Shit, I can't find Butch to give it to and Brick's probably figured out by now I have it!_ Blossom raced around trying to find Butch or maybe by some chance Buttercup without Brick chasing her. She saw a red streak behind her. _Too late!_

Brick tackled Blossom and they fell to the ground. "Got you, Red! Now give me my hat."

"What's the magic word?" Blossom teased.

"Please."

"Please what?"

Brick rolled his eyes. "Very funny. Will you please give me my hat back? I look awful without it."

Blossom looked at Brick without his hat. "You don't look awful. You look just fine."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying," she said and leaned up to kiss him. "That prove it?"

"Hmm, nope." Brick kissed her again and the two started to make out.

"Eww! Get a room!" Butch said. Brick shot fire at Butch from his hand. Butch jumped. "Shit! I forgot you can do that!" he said and flew off to avoid being toasted.

"I didn't know you could do stuff with fire," Blossom said.

"We're opposites. You're ice and I'm fire."

"How come you never used that in battles?"

"Didn't have much control over it usually. It was a couple years ago I got the hang of it and by then that was when we didn't fight as often."

"So that's how you got out of the ice block I froze you guys in so quickly," Blossom said.

"Yeah, we can break out of them but that one was like a freaking ice berg. We would have been thawing for weeks. My brothers were glad I was able to do that and get us the hell out of there."

"Warm up one of your hands," Blossom said. Brick did and she cooled off one of hers and pressed them together to make steam.

"I think we're meant to be together because we balance each other out," Brick said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Blossom said and kissed him. She saw a light blue streak flash above. "Come on, we should probably get back to the others."

"Okay," Brick let Blossom up and saw a dark blue streak being chased by another dark blue streak. "What the? Oh, no. Boomer's in trouble."

"Let's go!" Blossom said and took off with Brick behind her. The watched the streaks disappear into an alley. Blossom was going to follow but Brick held her back.

"Don't," he whispered. "Let's just watch and wait for the right moment to attack." Blossom nodded.

"Hey, Boomie," they heard Brat say in her too sweet voice. "We can finally be together."

Boomer backed up to the wall. "Don't call me that. And no, we can't because I do not want to be with you."

Brat inched closer. "Aww, come now. You can't possibly want to be with that sissy. She's nothing like you." She kissed Boomer and he grimaced.

"How could you!" Boomer pushed Brat away to see Bubbles floating there. "You ask me to marry you, get me to have sex with you, and then you go off and do this?! We're through."

"Bubbles, wait! It's not what it looks like! She kissed me!" Boomer pleaded.

"Well now she can kiss you all she wants," Bubbles said and took off.

Boomer dropped down to the ground and held his head in his hands. Brat floated down and sat beside him. "You!" he yelled. "You did this! You ruined the one perfect thing in my life! You're going to pay for this!" Boomer tackled her and started punching her.

She got them flipped over and pinned him down. "Pay for what, Boomie?"

"For making my sister cry," Blossom started.

"And for destroying my brother's relationship," Brick finished.

"Leave us alone!" Brat said. "We're meant to be!"

"I don't think so," Brick said. He pulled Brat off Boomer and held her back. He heated his hands up so that it burned her arms.

Brat tried to break free but Blossom froze her into place. "Want to finish her Boomer?"

"Gladly," he said and charged his hands with electricity. He zapped Brat who was trapped in the ice. "You stupid bitch! Stay out of my life!"

"But I love you..." she whispered and fainted.

"Well that's too bad because I love someone else who hates me right now," Boomer said softly.

Blossom gave him a hug. "It's okay, you'll work it out. Brick and I saw what happened and we can help you explain to her."

"Yeah. Let's go home and fix your engagement," Brick said. "And when did that happen?" he asked.

"Last night," he said.

"And you had sex with her," Blossom stated, not looking too happy.

"Yes, now please don't kill me!" Boomer squealed and put his hands up to block any blows from Blossom. They never came. "Huh?"

"I'm not going to kill you. Just don't be stupid," Blossom said.

"Thanks," Boomer said and smiled, then added, "sis."

"Yeah I guess that's true now," Blossom said.

"Hey, Brick, you're dating your own sister!" Boomer teased and laughed.

"It doesn't work like that, stupid," Brick said and rolled his eyes. "If we all end up together it can be considered as we're all dating our supposed siblings so enjoy this moment while you still can."

Boomer's smile dropped. "God damn it, you're right."

The three arrived back home and walked inside. They found Bubbles sitting on the couch crying with Buttercup sitting beside her not looking to happy. Butch was also sitting next to Bubbles trying to comfort her. Buttercup got up and put her face dangerous close to Boomer's. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You cheated on your _fiancee _for that stupid bitch?!"

Brick and Blossom pulled her back a little. "He didn't. We saw the whole thing," Blossom said.

"What?" Bubbles asked inbetween sobs.

"I didn't kiss her Bubbles," Boomer said. "That bitch kissed me. I don't want anything to do with her. I want to be with you."

"I don't believe you," Bubbles whispered.

"Bubbles," Blossom said and flew over to her. She hugged her blue sister. "Believe me, he doesn't want anything to do with her. You came at the wrong time. Before that he told her he doesn't want to be with her. She forced him to kiss her."

"Really?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes," Brick said. "I saw it to. And believe me, if he really had intentionally hurt you like that, he'd be having to deal with four very enraged siblings."

"Wait, hold the phone!" Butch said. "Did you say _four _siblings?"

Brick sighed. "Yes, Butch. Since Bubbles and Boomer are engaged that makes Blossom and Buttercup our sisters-in-law, therefore, siblings. For shit's sake, we live together. Just go with, okay?"

"Fine," Butch grumbled and looked at Buttercup. "Eww, I'm dating my sister!"

Buttercup smacked him over the head. "It doesn't work that way, dipshit!"

Bubbles got off the couch and faced Boomer. "I'm really sorry Bubbles," he said. "I never meant to hurt you like that. I want to be with you."

Bubbles hugged him. "I know," she whispered. "I want to be with you too."

**A/N: Stupid Brat trying to break up Boomer and Bubbles; she got what she deserved. Anyway hope you liked and please review. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, or any other characters related to ****_The Powerpuff Girls _****TV series.**

**RATE: Rated M for language and content.**

**CHAPTER 14: THE PLAN**

"Okay, girls, how do you propose we steal our boyfriends back from those little goody-goodies?" Beserk sneered.

"The answer's in the question," Brat said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brute snapped.

"Beserk said, 'How do you propose we steal our boyfriends back?'. The answer is right there: we literally steal them."

"That just might work," Beserk said. "Who do you think we should take first? We can't just steal them all at once."

"Brick, because he's the leader. Without him, the other two will be helpless," Brute said.

"I like the way you bitches think," Beserk said and smiled evily. "Okay, next thing. Once we take them, what do we do with them? And what if those goody-goodies get in the way?"

"Well, we could work on building some sort of holding chamber?" Brat suggested. "Have six places to bind each one to the wall. Oh, and I forgot to mention that you should bind them with ropes or straps made with Antidote X so they can't escape. They'll all be powerless."

"Since when did you become so smart?" Brute asked.

"I'm blonde, but that doesn't mean I'm brain dead."

"Excellent. What do you say we go get our first target now?" Beserk asked.

"What about the Antidote X?" Brute asked. "He's going to fight back."

Beserk pulled out a small bag and opened it. Inside was some darts. "Tranquilizer darts, except they contain Antidote X. We hit them when their guard is down then take them. This stuff won't wear off for a while so we'll have time to bind them. Now let's go."

The Punks took off and flew to Mojo's place. Blossom happened to be looking out the window and saw the familiar streaks of light, but knew it wasn't the boys. "Brick!"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The Powerpunks are coming. Look," she replied.

Brick saw the streaks. "Oh shit. Stay here and I'll get Boomer and Butch."

"No. You need us too."

"Okay, fine. Just try not to get hurt too badly." They raced down the stairs and into the living room where everyone else was. "We've got a problem. The Punks are here," Brick said.

Boomer's eyes turned such a deep shade of blue they almost looked black. "Let's go get those stupid bitches."

Everyone flew outside and met their enemies. The Ruffs and Puffs stared at the Punks. Beserk spoke up. "Well if it isn't our boyfriends and their stupid little goody-goodies."

"I thought we settled this before that we're not your boyfriends!" Boomer snarled.

"Oh, Boomie. What's with the hate? You know you missed me," Brat said and giggled.

"That's it!" Boomer growled and attacked Brat. Bubbles joined him.

"Let's go Brute!" Beserk commanded. Beserk flew at Brick but was stopped short with Blossom's ice breath. "You little bitch!" Beserk snarled.

"Oh, sweetie, that's a good look for you," Brick said sarcastically. He put his hands on the sides of the ice block and heated them up. The ice block started steaming and the water that was in the middle started to boil.

"What the?" Beserk said startled. "How can you do that? Ow! Ow! Make it stop!"

"Hmm, let me think. Nope," Brick said and turned up the heat.

Beserk screamed in agony until Brute flew by and punched him away. She flew off with a very pissed Butch and Buttercup following her. All the water that was around Beserk fell to the ground. Beserk lunged for Brick but faked at the last second and went for Blossom. She tackled her and pinned her down. "Now, you little bitch, it's time for you to stop interfering!" Beserk injected a tube of Antidote X into Blossom's arm.

"You'll pay for this," Blossom said and tried to do her ice breath. It never came. "What the hell? Brick! She's got Antidote X! Watch out!"

"You're really going to play dirty and cheat? That's pathetic," Brick said.

"Not as pathetic as your choice in girlfriends," Beserk growled.

Brick flew at her and tackled her. He tore her away from Blossom and pinned her down. He heated up his hands again and began to burn her mercilessly. "This is for taking my girlfriend's powers away, you bitch!"

Beserk screamed in agony. Blossom walked over and dug into Beserk's pocket and found the Antidote X vials. She injected one into Beserk. "Brick, stop. You'll kill her, now."

"I hope I do!" he said between clenched teeth.

"No! Brick, stop it! It's not right to kill her when she's powerless!"

Brick stopped and looked down at Beserk's burned body. "Have fun healing with Antidote X," he said and released her.

Beserk was in tears from all the pain. "How could you do this to me?" she sobbed.

"How could you not get the hint and stay away from my boyfriend?" Blossom said.

Brick hugged Blossom. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but I won't be able to fly or use any of my powers for a day or so."

"Did she have anymore of those vials on her?" Brick asked.

"Yes," Blossom said and dug them out of her pocket. "She had enough to block all our powers." She held out the four remaining vials to Brick.

He took two. "I'm going to go help our siblings. You keep those two in case Brat or Brute try to attack you."

She hugged him. "Be careful, okay?"

"I will," he said and kissed her lightly. He broke it off and took off to find his brothers and pretty much sisters and help them. He found Boomer and Bubbles fighting Brat first. Boomer had Brat pinned down and was beating her to a pulp. He flew over. "Boomer stop."

"No! This bitch needs to pay!" he growled.

"Boomer!" Bubbles said and pulled him off Brat.

"Let go of me! I need to fight her!" he yelled.

"No you don't," Brick said. He held out the vials. "Beserk had these. They're filled with Antidote X. We already injected Beserk and we can do it to Brat and Brute too."

"How'd you know she had those?" Bubbles asked.

"She got Blossom with one," Brick growled. "She had enough to inject all of us if she got the chance." He walked over to Brat and injected the stuff into her body. Her powers were the only thing keeping her concious and she passed out.

"Goodnight, _honey_," Boomer said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's go help Butch and Buttercup with Brute." Brick said.

"I'm going to go to stay with Blossom," Bubbles said.

"What if Brute tries to attack you?" Boomer asked, worried.

"That's most likely not going to happen if she has four of us beating on her and her sisters are down. Besides Blossom has two vials of the Antidote just in case," Brick said. "Let's go, Boomer." Brick took off. Boomer looked back at Bubbles for a moment and then took off after his brother. The two easily found the Greens all fighting. Brick snuck up behind Brute and injected her. "Boomer, hold Buttercup back. I'll get Butch."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" a furious Buttercup yelled at Boomer.

"Keeping you from killing her! Brick injected her with Antidote X that Beserk had. She's powerless for the time being which means you two could very easily kill her. Now stop fighting me!" Boomer said. Buttercup relaxed and he let go.

Butch and Brick came over. "She's powerless?" Butch asked.

"Yes, for now. Let her try to hit you and find out," Brick said.

"You're all going to pay!" Brute said and charged Butch. She punched him as hard as she could and he didn't flinch. "What the?! What's going on?!"

"Antidote X," Brick stated.

"How dare you inject me with that?!" she shrieked.

"No, no, no. It's more like how dare _you_ and your sisters try to inject all us with it. Play fair next time, Toots," Brick said.

"You didn't play fair by injecting us!" she yelled.

"True, but we weren't the ones who brought it in the first place. Let's go find Bubbles and Blossom," Brick said.

They found Bubbles and Blossom. Bubbles was floating like normal but Blossom wasn't. Buttercup rushed over. "She got you?" Buttercup growled.

"Yeah," Blossom said. "Buttercup, it's okay. So I can't fly or use my powers for a couple days. It's not that big of a deal."

"Let's go home," Brick said and looked over at Blossom. "Climb on my back."

She did and he took off. "This is so weird when you're used to flying..." she said softly.

"I hope that stuff wears off fairly quickly. I don't need you getting hurt because you don't have your powers."

"I'll be fine, Brick," she said. "The Punks won't be able to attack us again until their powers come back as well and Beserk heals."

**A/N: I am very sorry for not updating for a couple days! I was super busy Sunday and I didn't feel good yesterday. Hope you liked this chapter and please review. Hopefully I will have the next one up soon.**


	15. Chapter 15 - What It's Like

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, or any other characters related to ****_The Powerpuff Girls _****TV series.**

**RATE: Rated M for language and content.**

**CHAPTER 15: WHAT IT'S LIKE**

**A/N: I am SO sorry about the long wait! I've been super busy and haven't been able to get to a computer to write another chapter! I keep kicking myself in the ass because I haven't gotten anything up in forever. SO SORRY! Just a heads up though, that I might not be able to get up too many chapters in July. I'm going somewhere the 1st-10th and when band camp rolls around I'll probably be too tired to do anything. I'll try to get as many chapters up as I can before those two times.**

Blossom grumbled as she climbed up the stairs. "Damn, I really took my powers for granted sometimes." Brick floated just ahead. "So not fair," she mumbled.

"Well what do you want me and everyone else to do? Inject ourselves with Antidote X so we can't use our powers either?" Brick asked.

"No, it's only a couple days, but still. Not fun," an idea popped into her head. "Why don't one of these days we all get injected with Antidote X so we can see what it's like to not have super powers?"

Brick pulled the two remaining vials of Antidote X from his pocket. "Want to find out right now? Our siblings and I won't get a full dose like you did and it will probably wear off about the same time that you get your powers back."

"Sure, but sneak up on them when you do it," Blossom said and smirked.

"Hop onto my back," Brick said. Blossom did and he floated through the house looking for his siblings. "If I know our siblings, Butch and Buttercup are probably in the gym and Bubbles and Boomer in the kitchen. Who first?"

"Butch and BC?" Blossom suggested.

"Okay, but stay on my back so we can get the hell out of there because they will most likely be very pissed." Brick floated down the stairs and into the basement. He quietly opened the door to the gym and peered in. Butch and Buttercup we inside wrestling again. "Hey guys," Brick said and casually went in.

"Time!" Butch yelled. "Damn it, Brick. You know we hate when people come in here when we're fighting."

Brick gripped the two vials behind his back. "Yeah, well I had something important to tell you two. Come here." Butch and Buttercup leaned closer curious. Brick quickly injected them each with about half the vials. "Think fast!" he yelled and flew away.

"Let's get him!" Buttercup said and tried to fly after Brick. "What the hell?! I can't fly!" She tried using her powers. "That bastard injected us with Anitdote X!"

"When we get our powers back, he'll be sorry," Butch growled. "Wanna go back to wrestling?"

"Sure, let's see how much it affected our strength." Buttercup lunged at Butch and tried to pin him down but failed. "Damn it!"

"Told you, babe, I always win," he said and kissed her.

"Not again," Brick whispered. "Let's get out of here." He backed away from the door and floated up the stairs and into the kitchen where they found Bubbles and Boomer.

"Give me one and I'll get Bubbles," Blossom whispered in his ear.

"Okay, but make sure you leave a little. I'm going to combine the two at the end to get me," Brick whispered back and looked at Boomer. "Hey, bro!" He engulfed Boomer in a hug.

"Uhh, hey?" Boomer asked, unsure of the sudden affection. "Ow! What the hell did you just do?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Brick said and smirked.

"Hey, Blossom- Ow!" they heard Bubbles say.

Blossom ran back over to where Brick was and stood slightly behind him. Boomer glared. "I'm going to get you!" He tried to fly at Brick but noticed he couldn't. "What's going on? Where's my powers?" he asked.

"Gone," Brick said. "No one has them now except me and they're going right now." Brick injected the remainder of the two vials into him and he landed on the ground.

"Why are you injecting us with Antidote X?" Bubbles asked.

"For one, it's not fair to Blossom that we all can still fly when she can't, and haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to be normal and not have powers?"

"Yeah, actually," Boomer said.

"When are ours coming back?" Bubbles asked.

"You only got about half a vial so about the time Blossom gets hers." Brick said. Butch and Buttercup walked in. Butch was holding his head. "What'd you do now, Butch?" Brick asked.

"Fell down the damn stairs and thanks to you I couldn't catch myself," he sneered. "You probably still have your powers."

"No, I don't," Brick said. "No one does."

"Wait, what?" Buttercup asked. "Why?"

"I injected us all with about half the Antidote X that was left in the vials. It'd be more fair to Blossom and don't you ever wonder what it's like to not have any powers and be normal?" Brick asked.

"I did, but if falling down the stairs is part of being normal then this is going to be hell," Butch said.

"What are we suppose to do anyway?" Bubbles asked.

Brick shrugged. "Normal teenager stuff? Shopping and walking places instead of flying."

"Great," Buttercup grumbled.

"And now you know how I feel," Blossom said and stuck her tongue out at Buttercup.

"This might actually be kind of fun!" Bubbles squeeled.

"Wait, what about the Punks?" Butch asked.

"They're probably hiding somewhere and recovering from the fight. They got about the same amount of Antidote X Blossom did, so I don't think we have much to worry about," Brick said.

"Enough talking! Let's go!" Bubbles ran out the door dragging Boomer behind her.

The six teens walked outside and started walking towards the shops in town. Buttercup walked alongside Butch with her hand clasped in his. "I hope I never have to go through this again," she said. "I know we do walk at times but it's so weird when you're not used to it."

"Yeah, but it does show us how much we take having super powers for granted," Butch said.

Buttercup leaned her head on Butch's shoulder. "I guess this wouldn't be so bad if we were used to it. It's not everyday someone had powers like us."

The group reached town where a lot of the shops and other normal teenager stuff was. "Want to split up and meet back in a couple hours?" Brick asked. The others nodded and went off in different directions. "What would you like to do?" he asked Blossom.

"Go see a movie?" she suggested.

"Okay. What about _Warm Bodies_?" he asked.

"Sure! I've been wanting to see that so bad!" she said.

The reds walked to the theater and got their tickets. "Popcorn?" Brick asked. Blossom nodded and Brick got a bucket of popcorn and a large drink. He walked with Blossom to the showing room. "Where would you like to sit?"

"Up top," she said.

"Top top?" She nodded and they walked up the stairs to the top row of seats. Hardly anyone was there yet, so they centered themselves in the middle. Brick looked at Blossom. "You ever wish we didn't have powers and were normal?"

"Sometimes, yeah. But it would be difficult to loose them permanently now. If it had been when we were younger and first created it would be a little easier to adapt to."

"That's true," he agreed. "But then it would that would have meant we could have never ended up together. The benefit of us having the powers made it so we could really only be with each other. Being with someone who wasn't the same as us would be kind of difficult." He leaned toward her and tilted her head up. "As much as I despise being different and being created how I was, I'm grateful for it at the same time because it brought me to you and showed me that we were always meant to be together." He connected their lips and kissed her.

She broke apart after a couple minutes for air. "I'm also grateful we are how we are. If someone would have told us we would be together in the future back when we hated each others' guts, we would have laughed and said they were crazy. But now, I wouldn't want it any other way." She reconnected their lips. "I guess if you believe in miracles, anything is possible."

Brick reached into his pocket. "If by anything do you also mean this?" he asked and opened the box. Blossom gasped. "I've never found a girl that could understand me any better than you, and no other girl ever will. Blossom, will you marry me?"

She looked into his eyes and a couple tears rolled down her cheek. "Yes!" she said and hugged him before kissing him again. He placed the ring on her finger and she looked down at it. It was a silver band with a heart shaped diamond in the center and red and pink gems along the band on either side. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," he whispered back.

She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you more," he said.

"I doubt that," she said and pushed him playfully.

"Are you really glad for having powers now?" he asked. "If we were normal this probably wouldn't have happened between you and me."

"Yes," she said. He lifted up the arm rest between them and she scooted over snuggled up to his side.

The movie played and in what seemed like a matter of minutes the lights came back on. "Wow that went by fast," Brick said.

"Yeah, it did. R and Julie are kind of like us if you think about it. They were two unlike beings who believed in the impossible and ended up together in the end. I loved it!"

"Me too," he said and he walked with her outside. "Let's go find the others."

Not long after, Bubbles and Boomer walked up. Bubbles was carrying shopping bags and so was Boomer. "These are all hers," he said. "Damn, these get heavy pretty quickly when you don't have powers."

"It's pretty obvious what you two we out doing," Blossom said and giggled. "Where's Butch and Buttercup?"

"No, I won!"

"No, I did! I kicked your ass!"

"Nevermind," Blossom muttered. Butch and Buttercup ran up to the group. "So what did you guys do?" Blossom asked.

"Video games!" Butch yelled hyperly. "And I totally kicked her ass but she won't admit defeat!"

"I beat you and you know it!" Buttercup replied.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Shut up!" the reds and blues yelled and the greens instantly got quiet.

"Anyone want to go to the park for a while and watch the sunset?" Brick asked.

"Sure," Bubbles said and everyone else nodded in agreement. They went to the park and Bubbles ran over to a tree. "Boomie! It's our tree!"

He came up beside her and put the bags down. Boomer smiled at her. "Yes it is. Want to claim it as ours?" he asked and pulled out a pocket knife. He carved the words _BubblesxBoomer_ into the tree. Their siblings came over to see what they were doing. "You all want to put your names here?" Boomer asked.

Brick took the knife from Boomer and carved _BlossomxBrick_ and handed it to Butch who carved _ButtercupxButch_. Brick had another thought. "Can I see that again?" he asked. Butch handed him the knife and Brick carved _PPGxRRB _above all their names. Below the names he added _Anything's Possible_.

"In all honestly, this was one of the best days ever," Boomer said. "Hey, Brick, you should add the date too."

He did and looked at his family and smiled. "One day we'll look back at this place and remember what it was like to be normal for once in our lives." Everyone smiled back. He looked at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. "As much as I hate for this day to end, let's go home."

**A/N: Hope you liked! I kind of zoned out when I wrote this and when I was done and looked back I thought it wasn't half bad at all. Please review and I hope not to keep you waiting too long for another chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16 - And That Makes Three

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, or any other characters related to ****_The Powerpuff Girls _****TV series.**

**RATE: Rated M for language and content.**

**CHAPTER 16: AND THAT MAKES THREE**

**A/N: I know I don't do this often, but thank you VERY much to everyone who has reviewed my story. Also thank you to all of you who are fans of it and favorited; makes me feel special to know people like it. ^_^**

The group walked into their house and sat down on the couches in the living room. Bubbles noticed this ring on Blossom's finger. "Oh, my God! Brick proposed?!" she squeeled.

Boomer, Butch and Buttercup looked at the two reds. Blossom blushed furiously. "Yeah he did."

"Who, what, when, where, why, and how?!"

Brick chuckled. "Come on, Bubbles. You know the who and what. As for the rest of your questions, about fifteen minutes after we split up, in the movie theater and because I love her."

"What about the how?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm getting there," Brick said. "Be patient. Anyway, we were talking about how if we didn't have powers we probably wouldn't have gotten together in the first place because thats's what brought us together with the whole limited number of super powered beings that understand you thing. Blossom was talking about how the impossible can be possible if you believe it is and in miracles. Take all us for example. We're suppose to hate each other yet we did completely the opposite. I popped the question and here we are. Is that good enough, Bubbles?"

"Aww, that's so cute!" she said and went over to Blossom. "Let me see." Blossom lifted her hand in front of Bubbles' face. "It's so pretty! You picked well, Brick." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Or should I say, _brother_?" she said and giggled.

"It's going to take a while to get used to that," Butch mumbled. "We're one big happy family."

"And that's a bad thing?" Brick quirked an eyebrow at his brother.

Buttercup elbowed him in the side. "It's not and stop acting like it is."

"Sorry, ma'am..." he mumbled.

"Aww, Butch has become soft," Boomer teased.

Butch glared at his brother. "I have not!"

Buttercup laughed. "Believe it or not, once you get past his whole 'I'm hardcore' chirade he can actually be sweet and sensitive."

Brick faked being hurt. "Aww, Butch. Why didn't you tell us you were a sissy deep down?" he said and snickered.

"Because I'm not a sissy!" Butch growled and looked at Buttercup. "Thanks a lot, woman..."

"Your welcome," she said with fake sweetness. Butch stuck his tongue out at her. "Aww, you know you love me," Buttercup said.

"Okay, that I won't argue with," he said and kissed her.

"So when are you popping the question, Butch?" Brick teased.

"Hmm, I don't know," Butch said and pretended to think. "How about right now?" He fished a box out of his pocket and got off the couch and down on one knee. "Buttercup, as much as a pain in the ass I can be, you still accept me and let me stay in your life. And if you'll let me, I'd like to be a part of it forever. Will you marry me?"

Buttercup smirked. "Hmm, I don't know," she said mimiking him from earlier. "How about yes?"

Butch smiled and put the ring on her finger. It was a gold band with two hearts in the middle, one lime green and one forest green. From which ever angle it was held at, one faced up and the other down. Three diamonds lined the band on either side. "I thought this was perfect because it kind of resembles us. We may be on opposite sides of things sometimes, but we still are at each others' sides."

Buttercup admired her new ring. "It's beautiful. I love you, you big pain in the ass."

"I know, and I'm damn lucky. I love you too."

Bubbles sighed. "Aww!"

Blossom smiled at her newly engaged siblings. She felt a surge of power flow through her body and she floated up slightly. She hurried up and sat back down and nudged Brick. "Hate to ruin the moment, but I think we have a problem."

Everyone turned to her. "What's that?" Brick asked.

"This." She let herself float up off the couch and hover in the air. "The problem isn't that I have my powers back, but more so that those bitches will too."

"Oh shit," Brick mumbled.

"Well that's fucking fantastic," Butch said, looking very unpleased.

"Shouldn't our powers be coming back?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, Brick. You said ours should come back when Blossom's do," Boomer said.

"I said they should come back about the time Blossom's do, not right at the same time," Brick said.

"Well if they don't hurry up and those bitches come back now we're screwed," Butch said. "Way to go, Brick."

"Shut up. I doubt those bitches would be back so quickly. They'll still have to wait a day or two to fully heal, especially Beserk. I gave her third degree burns and with the Chemical X in her body being inactive for two days, it's going to take a while."

"Wait, how'd you give her burns?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm the opposite of Blossom, so my special ability is fire." Brick said. He felt power surge through his body so he lifted his hand and made fire. "My powers are back and I was last injected, so all yours should be back too."

"That is so cool!" Buttercup said. She tried to float off the couch and found she could. "Yes, my powers are back!" She looked over at Butch and grinned evily and tackled him.

"Well there's one thing I didn't miss when our powers were gone..." Brick muttered and the rest snickered.

Butch pinned Buttercup and stopped to look at Brick. "You want to be next?" he growled. Brick held out his palm and lazily made a fire. Butch's face paled. "Nevermind." He went back to wrestling with Buttercup while muttering stuff like, "Damn Brick and his fire... Why I ought to..."

Blossom laughed before turning serious. "Shouldn't we start preparing for those bitches if they decide to show their ugly faces again?"

Boomer shuddered. "Well, looks like I'll be having nightmares about their hidious faces with too much make up that looks so bad it looks like it was applied with a shot gun."

Butch started laughing like a maniac and Buttercup was able to pin him. "Shot gun?! More like a cannon!"

Buttercup started laughing and joined in with his jokes. "Oh my, Brute. I think you smeared your make up. Let me help you find the nearest cannon. Put your face right here." She immitated it firing. "Oops, looks like I forgot to take the cannon ball out. Oh well!" She joined Butch's hyteric laughing.

Blossom laughed. "And that's why they're meant for each other."

Butch wasn't done. "Oh, honey, that's such an improvement for you!" he said and kept laughing.

Boomer and Bubbles started laughing along with Blossom. Brick smirked and rolled his eyes. "You have to admit, it actually would be an improvement for them," Bubbles said inbetween laughs.

"Oh! That's how we'll defend ourselves when they come back!" Buttercup said from the floor.

Brick sighed. "We're not shooting cannons."

"Kill joy!" Butch said. "Then what's our course of action?"

"Training?" Bubbles asked.

"No," Brick said. "The ultimate Antidote X."

**A/N: Hope you liked. When I was writing this I honestly could not stop laughing at the cannon part... Anyway please review and I'll try to get another chapter up soon.**


	17. Chapter 17 - The Antidote and More

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, or any other characters related to ****_The Powerpuff Girls _****TV series.**

**RATE: Rated MA for language and ****CONTENT.**

**CHAPTER 17: THE ANTIDOTE AND MORE...**

"Brick, I don't know if we should do this. Won't this kill them?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, Brick, if we block all the Chemical X in their blood, won't they die?" Bubbles asked.

"They shouldn't if we are able to get the formula right," Brick said.

"How will we know if it works?" Boomer asked.

Brick handed Boomer a needle and extended his arm. "Stab me."

"So you're going to take samples of our blood and test the antidote on them?" Buttercup asked.

"Exactly," Brick said and took the vial of his blood from Boomer. "If the antidote works correctly, after being injected their should be no signs of Chemical X left. But even if it appears to work, we can't jump to conclusions because it has to be effective. Just to be safe, I want to test the antidote on everyone so there's no flukes and we can be almost one hundred percent sure it will work on all three of them."

Butch scoffed. "Nerd."

Bubbles turned to Butch. "At least he's being careful. You probably wouldn't bother to test the antidote, and then when it failed we'd all be screwed," she growled.

Butch grumbled and started mumbling. "Damn it... Why is everyone against me... Damn Brick..."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and smacked him in the back of the head. "Shut up, will you?"

Blossom over-exaggerated a sigh. "Oh, thank you!" she said which got snickers from everyone but Butch, who stuck his tongue out at her. Blossom walked over to him and lightly smacked the side of his face. "Cheer up, I'm teasing." Butch's glare softened and he lightly smiled at her. His smile turned into one of mischief as he threw her over his shoulder and held her firmly with one arm. "Hey, not fair! Put me down!"

"Hmm, I'd rather not," he said. Blossom beat her fists off his back and kicked his chest. "Geez, woman, settle down."

"I will not until you put me down!" Butch grinned and shook his head. He reached up with his free hand and started tickling her side. Blossom started laughing uncontrollably. "Now this... Definitely... Isn't fair!" she said between laughs.

"Tickle her ass and she'll never stop laughing," Brick said and clapped his hand over his mouth. "Oops, did I say that out loud?" He winked at Butch as permission to go ahead.

"Brick, I am going to..." Blossom started but then started squeeling. "No! Stop! No!" Blossom looked at Brick. "Why are... you letting... him do this?"

"Hmm, I don't know. It's fun watching someone else torture you for a change?" Brick said. Blossom flipped him off and he grinned. "Sure, just tell me when and where." He turned around and Blossom shot him in the ass with her laser eyes. "Oww!" He walked over to where Butch was standing and still holding her. Brick whispered something in Butch's ear and he grinned.

"What the hell are you two planning?" Blossom asked.

Butch laid Blossom on the floor but kept her pinned down. Brick sat on her stomach. "Planning the worse tickling of your life," he said and smirked at her.

Blossom's eyes widened. "Is there a way to get out of this?"

"Nope," Brick said and tickled her sides.

Blossom laughed. "How is this 'the worse tickling of my life'?" She felt hands grab her feet and looked past Brick to see Butch. "Oh shit..." she whispered and went into a fit of laughing. "Stop! I can't breathe!"

"Need help with that?" Brick said and kissed her.

"That's not exactly helping," she said and giggled.

"What the hell did we just witness?" Buttercup asked Boomer and Bubbles who both shrugged.

Brick got off Blossom and extended his arm to help pull her back up. "That will teach you to zap me in the ass with lasers." She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. Blossom tried to let go but he held tighter and pulled her into his arms so that her back was against his front.

"Okay, what do you want?" Blossom asked.

"What, I can't just hold my beautiful girlfriend, I mean fiancee?" he asked and burried his face into her shoulder.

"Not that I don't mind, but shouldn't you get back to working on the antidote?" she asked.

"I finished it when Butch was busy tickling you," he said.

"Does it work?"

"We'll see. I'm going to let it sit overnight and see what the blood sample looks like tomorrow. So far, there are no signs of Chemical X."

"That's good," Blossom said. "So what now? And please do not say we're going to tickle me the rest of the night."

"Hmm, tempting. Very tempting," he said. She elbowed him in the ribs. "Oww. Hey, I'm not that mean." He released his arms from around her mid section and he bent down and picked her up bridal style.

"Now what are you planning?" she asked.

"Would you like to find out?" he whispered and Blossom blushed.

Buttercup cleared her throat. "Hate to ruin the moment, but what the hell are we going to do now? Sit around and wait for the fat ass bitches to show up?"

"For now, whatever you want. Even if the bitches show up, we can kick their asses," Brick said and turned towards the stairs, still carrying Blossom. "Bother us and there will be more asses to kick." He floated up the stairs and out of sight. Behind him he heard various comments like, "We probably should have stopped him." and "Someone's turned on." Brick turned back towards the stairs. "I heard that!" he yelled and it went quiet. He walked into the room he shared with Blossom and kicked the door shut behind him and locked it. He laid her onto the bed and hovered over top her. "Here's what I'm planning," he said and kissed her fiercely.

Blossom kissed him back and pulled away for air. "Brick, I love you, but I don't think I'm ready to do this. I'm sorry."

He sighed and let her up and sat next to her on the bed. "It's okay." He felt her slide up behind him and wrap her arms around him.

**A/N: Stop reading here if you are offended by mature content. Please do not report me.**

Blossom smirked. She slide her hands down his chest until they came to rest just below his stomach. Brick jumped a little at the contact. "Umm, I thought you said you didn't want to do this?" he asked, confused.

Blossom giggled. "I meant I don't really want to have full out sex with you. Well, for now. I didn't mean I wouldn't do stuff like this."

"I have to admit I'm a bit surprised," he said.

"Ehh, everyone's got a dark side, but what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to love every second that dark side is present," he said and turned his head to connect their lips.

Blossom pulled back and smirked. "I like the way you think," she said and winked at him. She crawled around and sat between his legs. She lightly pushed him back and laid on top of him. Blossom reconnected their lips and began to grind her hips into his. She slid her hands under the end of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

He did the same to her and reached around to unclasp her bra. It fell to expose her chest. He felt himself get harder. "Damn..." he whispered. She inched herself back and trailed her hands down his chest as she did so. Blossom kept trailing down to his now hardened member. She undid his pants and slid them down and then slid his boxers off. She bent down and rubbed her chest over his exposed dick. "Damn it, Red. Don't be such a tease!" he said.

She smirked at him. "Maybe I like being a tease." He was going to reply until he felt a warm wetness on his member. "Does someone like that?" she asked seductively. Brick managed a faint "yes" and Blossom went back to the task at hand. She licked up and down his shaft before enveloping it in her mouth. She bobbed up and down for a while and then tried to go down as far as she could. She gagged but managed to get all the way down.

Brick looked at her surprised but remained quiet until a little later. "I'm gonna cum..." he said.

Blossom continued to suck on his dick and paused when she felt something warm in her mouth. She swallowed and smirked at him. "Happy you got something after all?" she said. He nodded. "Maybe one of these times you'll get lucky and get the real deal." Blossom looked at the clock and noticed it was getting late. "Sleep?" she asked.

**A/N: Okay it's safe to read this tiny paragraph.**

"Sure," he said and moved his arm so she could press up against his side. He noticed that she didn't bother putting her shirt back on and smirked to himself before falling asleep with her curled up next to him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please review.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Reminiscing

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, or any other characters related to ****_The Powerpuff Girls _****TV series.**

**RATE: Rated M for language and content.**

**CHAPTER 18: REMINISCING**

Brick floated downstairs and over to where the blood sample with the antidote was. He examined it and there were still no signs of Chemical X. _This might actually work. _he thought. _But should we really try to take their powers away? They tried to do the same to us, and who knows what they planned once they had us at our weakest._ He divided up the antidote solution and put it into six vials.

Bubbles floated downstairs and noticed Brick. "Hey, did it work?"

Brick jumped and almost dropped on of the vials. "Geez, at least make some sort of noise before you talk and scare the shit out of me!"

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"As for your question, yes it worked as far as I can tell. I'm dividing the antidote up into six vials so that each of us has one and whoever gets the chance to inject them can do it."

"But what if somehow they manage to get us with our own weapon?" Bubbles asked. "We'll be the ones who are powerless."

"I've thought of that and look." He took the blood sample and added a few drops of Chemical X to it and the antidote instantly disinegrated.

"And if the Punks figure out you can do that?" Bubbles questioned.

Brick gave her a "really?" look. "My brothers and I have been around those idiots before. They only thing that ever crosses their mind is thoughts of having sex with us, which isn't ever happening. They'll be too concerned about that to think that there might possibly be a way to reverse the antidote."

Bubbles made a disgusted face. "Did any of you ever give into them?"

"No, not that I know of. Actually, I don't think we ever really kissed them or anything either even though we were suppose to be in somewhat relationships," Brick said and shuddered at the thought. "What the hell were we thinking?"

"Maybe it was the similar resemblance to us?" Bubbles suggested.

Brick thought for a moment. "You might be on to something there. I think that might have been why we even dated those whores in the first place."

"Brick, this was like two years ago. Shouldn't you be able to remember something?"

"I try not to think about back then," he said and made a face. "I'm happy thinking about more recent things, like us finally getting to be with the girls we've wanted for so long."

"Aww, so you finally got your happy ending?"

"Not quite. It's slowly coming though." Brick smiled at her.

Bubbles smiled back but then sighed. "When I saw Boomer and that bitch kissing I thought he didn't care about me at all. The only thing that kept going through my head was Avril Lavinge's song, _My Happy Ending_, especially the line, **_All this time you were pretending; so much for my happy ending._**"

Brick pulled her into a hug. "Bubbles, you're like a sister to me. If he would have been stupid enough to throw you away, the thing he's been trying to get for years, and be with that whore, I would have kicked his ass every day for the rest of his life." He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "But he loves you. I could always tell he did. Ever since the day we met you, everytime he got to see even a little glimpse of you, no matter what his mood was he instantly became really happy. And with recent events, he was glad you didn't actually hate him like your sisters did."

"I never hated him, or you or Butch for that matter," she said.

Brick gave her a surprised look. "I'd understand you not hating Boomer because he's always been the more gentle one, but me? Or more importantly Butch?"

Bubbles giggled. "Boomer, for the obvious reasons, I didn't hate. We even snuck behind your backs sometimes to talk."

"I knew he was lying about going out to rob people..." Brick muttered. "Oh, sorry. Go on."

"Okay, for Butch I noticed he was a lot like Buttercup. She acts all tough but really has a sensitive and more caring side and being that he's he counterpart, I figured he was about the same. Actually, I accidentally watched you three before," she said and laughed nervously.

"Wait, when?" Brick asked, surprised again.

"A few years back, I was out looking for trouble makers and I heard something coming from an old building. I peeked inside and saw you three messing around and being, well, you. I think you were teasing Boomer about liking me and Butch said, 'Hey leave him alone. It's not his fault he likes a sissy.' You both started laughing but when you weren't paying attention Butch whispered, 'I got your back. Like who you want to.' That's how I figured out he can actually be caring."

"Damn, you're observant. Okay, then what's your reason for not hating me?"

"You're Blossom's counterpart, and that would make you like her: a cocky, know-it-all leader."

"Hey!" Brick yelled.

"You didn't let me finish," she said. "Even though you are those things, you mean well and are just trying to lead your team to victory while still looking out for your siblings. Back to the being observant thing, remember the one time you beat Blossom pretty bad?"

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked.

"I noticed the concerned look on your face and even heard you ask her if she was okay. I knew you weren't as bad as my sisters said you were. None of you were. Unlike them, I wasn't blinded by the hate they felt for you and I understood that you were created to hate us and be bad, and that it wasn't exactly your fault you were that way."

"Wow, I never knew you saw us that way," Brick said.

Blossom floated down the stairs and over to Bubbles and Brick. She yawned and said, "What are you two going on and on about?"

"Things of the past," Bubbles said nonchalantly.

"How long have you been down here?" Blossom asked.

"About twenty minutes or so, maybe," Brick said and wrapped his arms around Blossom's waist from behind. He rested his head on her shoulder and gazed out the window. He saw colors streaks outside. "Wait, Butch and Boomer are still asleep, right?"

"As far as I know, yeah," Blossom said. "Why?"

"Wake them up, because it looks like we've got trouble."

**A/N: Two chapters up in a day! Woo! I hope they were okay. I wasn't sure of how to waste a little time in between the previous battle and the one upcoming so they weren't one right after the other, but I think this was okay. Please review, and I will be back as soon as possible after the next week and a half. I won't be able to get to a computer to write anything, but during that time I shall brainstorm and come up with the best way I can to write the next chapters. Have a good Fourth of July, and I shall be back soon! Thanks for reading thus far!**


	19. Chapter 19 - The Final Showdown

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, or any other characters related to ****_The Powerpuff Girls _****TV series.**

**RATE: Rated M for language and content.**

**CHAPTER 19: THE FINAL SHOWDOWN**

**A/N: Guess what? I'M BACK! A little earlier than I expected to be too. Anyway, while I was gone, I did think of an awesome idea for this chapter and I typed it all out on my phone. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised.**

Blossom and Bubbled floated up the stairs. "Okay, you wake Boomer and I'll wake," Blossom paused and sighed, "Butch and Buttercup."

"Good luck with that," Bubbles said as she went into the room she shared with Boomer.

Blossom opened the door to Butch and Buttercup's shared room and found them still sound asleep. _Hate to do this, but we need you two to fight._ she thought. She cautiously poked Buttercup. "BC! Wake up!" Buttercup stirred a little. "Uh, Brick made bacon for breakfast?"

Buttercup's eyes snapped open and she jumped up. "Bacon?! Where?! Hand it over!"

"There's no bacon."

Buttercup scowled at her pink sister. "Then why the hell did you wake me up?"

"We've got a problem. The Punks are back."

Buttercup's eyes narrowed. "Those bitches dare to come back?!" she growled. "I'll wake Butch."

Blossom stopped her. "May I? I need some decent payback."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. I'm going to go get dressed." Buttercup got up and walked into the bathroom.

Blossom smirked and looked at the sleeping Butch who had his face buried in a pillow. She lightly ran a couple fingers down his back which caused him to shudder in his sleep. Blossom moved down towards the end of the bed to tickle his feet, with no avail. She went back up towards his head and tickled his armpits and neck. Instead of waking up, his arms reached over, grabbed Blossom, and before she knew it she was pinned underneath him. "Eep!" she squeaked.

Buttercup walked back in and stopped in her tracks and started laughing. "I warned you."

Blossom glared. "You didn't warn me about what he'd do! Do he do this to you ever?"

"Yeah. Need help?" Blossom nodded. "You're the boss." Buttercup walked over to her side of the bed and picked up the baseball bat off the floor. She grinned evily. "Hey, dumb fuck! Wake up!" she yelled and smacked him on the back of the head with the bat.

"Oww!" he said as he woke up from the impact and pushed himself up from Blossom. Butch's eyes widened. "Wait a minute. Buttercup, if you're over there, then who was under me?" He looked down at a rather steamed Blossom. "Oh, so Brick's sharing?" he said and started laughing. This earned him another smack in the back of the head. "Oww!"

Buttercup let the bat drop to the floor. "Be lucky you weren't stuck too long. He normally humps me in his sleep," Buttercup said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Okay, TMI!" Blossom said and made a disgusted face.

"Oh, don't act like you wouldn't like it. You'd love it if I was Brick, especially doing the real thing once you decide to," Butch said.

Blossom gasped. "He told you?!"

"Yeah? Oh, don't look so shocked. You probably tell your sisters everything, so why can't my brothers and I share secrets, mainly the details when it comes to doing chicks?" Blossom was about to protest with Butch stopped her. "He loves you more than anything. Don't make him wait forever."

Blossom blushed knowing that Butch knew what Brick and her did in bed. She regained her composure. "Umm, anyway, we have to go. The Punks are back."

"Great," Butch said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "Be down in a bit."

"Okay, but try to be quick. We don't have much time to waste." Blossom exited the room and shut the door behind her. She was met out in the hallway by Bubbles and Boomer.

"Hey, what took so long?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh, just trying to wake Butch up," Blossom said.

"What happened?" Boomer asked. "Get pinned down?"

Blossom stared at him. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Boomer chuckled. "Blossom, I've lived with him longer than you and I've had to wake him up plenty of times. He didn't start humping you did he?"

"No, thank God. That's happened to you?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, it's not exactly the most pleasant thing to get humped by a guy who also happens to be your own brother all while he's still asleep. You're lucky."

The door to the greens' room opened and out stepped Butch and Buttercup. "All right, let's go kick some Punk ass!" Buttercup said and her and Butch high fived. "Did you remember the cannon?"

Butch laughed. "No, sadly, I didn't."

Blossom smiled and rolled her eyes. "Let's go. We're not shooting them with a cannon."

"Aw, quit ruining our fun, ice princess," Butch whined.

"I think you two have enough fun with each other in the bedroom," Blossom mumbled. Butch and Buttercup didn't quite hear what she said but Boomer and Bubbles did which caused them to snicker.

"What? What did you say?" Buttercup growled.

"Oh, nothing important," Blossom said. She noticed Buttercup still glaring at her. "Save your energy for Brute, BC."

The five went downstairs and met Brick in the kitchen. He handed everyone a vial of antidote. "Okay, whoever gets the chance injects the Punk you're fighting. As far as I know, it should work on them. Try not to let them get ahold of it and inject you. If that does happen, don't worry because I know how to reverse it. Ready?"

"As ready as we will be for this early in the morning," Butch grumbled.

Brick gave him a "Really?" look. "Butch, it's ten thirty in the morning. It's not _that_ early."

"Well, it is for me, and you're not the one who just got woken up with a baseball bat to the head." Brick chuckled and opened the front door. They floated outside and were met face to face with the Punks.

"Hello, sweetie," Beserk said and smirked at Brick.

"Beserk," he said sourly and looked over her arms. He noticed angry scars covered them. "How was your recovery?"

Beserk growled before lunging at Brick and pinning him down. "Thanks to you injecting me with Antidote X, my arms are never fully healing and I'm going to have scars for the rest of my life, you dick!"

"Oh, so one second I'm 'sweetie' and the next I'm a dick. Make up your mind, _sweetie_," he said, the last part being sarcastic.

Blossom fumed. "Get your slutty ass off of my boyfriend."

Beserk looked at Blossom and shrugged. "Okay. I guess taking out the competition is better than fighting the prize." She lunged at Blossom and tackled her to the ground.

Blossom threw her off and she crashed into a nearby building. Brick attacked her and the two crashed to the ground leaving a crater. Blossom froze Beserk's hands and feet together but left the rest of body open to get pounded or to inject the antidote.

Nearby, Boomer tackled Brat and started to shock her by conjuring electricity into his body and sending it to his hands. He directed it straight into Brat's body and she began to scream in agony. Brat managed to throw him off and went for Bubbles.

Brute growled and attack Buttercup. The two rolled around on the ground and threw hits at one another. Butch pulled Brute off Buttercup and threw her to the ground.

The battle raged on. The Punks were losing, and they knew it. A beaten and bruised Brat looked to her leader. "We're losing. What do we do?"

Before Beserk could reply she felt a prick in her arm. "Oww! Oh, how original. Antidote X," she growled at Brick.

"Actually it is original. Original formula, that is," he said and smirked at her.

Beserk's eyes widened as she looked around at her sisters and finally back to Blossom and Brick. "What's it going to do to us?" she whispered.

"Permanently block the Chemical X in your blood, hence blocking out all of your powers," Blossom said.

A few tears leaked out of Beserk's eyes and she began to sob quietly. She looked back up to Blossom. "Congratulations. Looks like you won."

Blossom immediately felt remorse. "Brick, we shouldn't have done this."

"We did the right thing. They're too much of a threat to us, to everyone," he said.

Blossom looked into his eyes. "Brick, they're just like you and your brothers."

Brick looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you talking about?"

"They're just like you and your brothers when you were five: blinded by rage and hate and bent on destroying anyone who got in their way." Brick's eyes widened in realization. "Look at how much you changed because you saw things from a different perspective."

"How didn't I see this?" he whispered.

"Because you're blinded by rage and hate towards them instead of my sisters and I."

Blossom kneeled down to the sobbing Beserk. She lightly touched one of Beserk's burns which caught her attention. "What are you doing?" Beserk asked.

"Fixing a mistake." Blossom placed one hand on each of Beserk's arms and closed her eyes. She concentrated and her hands began to glow a light pink. Beserk gasped and when Blossom removed her hands, there were no traces of the previous burns.

"How'd you do that?" Brick asked, astonished.

"Concentrated most of my powers into one place. I learned how to do that a while back but kept it a secret and only use it when absolutely necessary."

Beserk lifted her arms and looked where the scars had been. She stood up and gave Blossom a hug. "Why would you help me? Especially after I treat you and your fiancee horribly?"

"Brick should never have burnt you so bad, that's why. I've fixed one of his mistakes, and I think it's his turn to fix the other."

Beserk looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Brick looked at Beserk with regret written all over his face. "It was a little extreme taking away your powers. I know how to fix it."

Beserk smiled sadly. "That's great, but after all the trouble we caused you, I don't think we deserve to get them back."

"Nonsense," Bubbles said as she walked up with Boomer and Brat. "You were letting your anger get the best of you. It's not entirely your fault. I always saw this small detail about the Ruffs and I never hated them because I realized that they didn't know any different and were born to hate. But look now. They fought against that evil, and so can you."

"Come stay with us," Brick said. "I'm going to wait a couple days before correcting the antidote so your bodies don't reject the fix from being changed from one extreme to the other so quickly in such a small time period."

"So even after all the problems we caused you, you're going to forgive us?" Brute asked.

"Past is the past, and everyone is allowed to have a chance to change for the better," Buttercup said.

Bubbles suddenly squealed. "We can have a girls' night!"

Brute and Buttercup both rolled their eyes and groaned. When they realized their twin actions, they looked at each other and laughed. "I can see we're going to get along just fine," Buttercup said.

Brute smiled. "Agreed."

"And don't forget we've got weddings to plan!" Bubbles chirped. She turned to Brat. "But first things first, I would like to ask if you would like to be one of my bridesmaid, but more importanly my maid of honor."

Brat looked shocked. "I can't do that. Give that to one of your sisters. I'll be a bridemaid, but maid of honor is just too much. I'm barely even your friend."

"That could definitely change by the time the wedding rolls around," Bubbles said and smiled at Brat.

Blossom looked at Brick and saw he still had a look of remorse on his face. "It's okay, Brick. Stop hating yourself over this. It can be fixed."

He sighed. "You're right. Who knew the battle would end like this?" He wrapped his arm around Blossom's shoulder. "This is a new beginning for all of us." Blossom smiled at him and the group of now nine walked to the Puffs' and Ruffs' shared house.

**A/N: So how was that for a major twist? ^_^ I felt a little bad totally killing the Punks off and I somehow managed to think of this. Anyway, hoped you liked and please review.**


	20. Author's Note

A/N

Sorry to disappoint, but 19 chapters is the end for You've Always Been There. I will be writing more in the future, probably some one shots for a while. Speaking of which, if you have any ideas or requests, please feel free to PM me about them. Thank you very much for reading my first ever fanfic and thanks for all the good reviews. Please check out some of my other stories once they're uploaded. Thanks again for reading and hope you enjoyed.

~pinkpeacelimegreen


End file.
